My Box of One Shot stuff
by Super Chocolate Bear
Summary: Even the Teen Titans aren't always on the job.
1. Going to the Movies

Disclaimer: Teen Titans ain't mine. Or any DC stuff, for that matter.

_**Going to the Movies**_

There were days that Beast Boy hated the rain; sometimes he wanted nothing more than to just go outside and explore as a dog or a bird. But then again, there were days he loved the rain; it gave him an excuse to stay inside and watch TV and play games all day – how could he hate that? But now was definitely one of those times when he hated the rain – mostly because Robin and Cyborg were using the TV to play games, so that was two of Beast Boy's favourite 'rainy day pastimes' removed in one fell swoop. He looked around the room and found Starfire engaged in a book, which made Beast Boy feel very strange.

_Shouldn't Raven be the one reading a book?_

He checked for the Titans resident Goth and found she was sat looking out the window. Beast Boy checked around her to see if there was a book laid on her lap or next to her, but found nothing. Raven had obviously noticed his interest, because she was now looking directly at him with a questioning eyebrow cocked. Worse still, she saw Beast Boy looking with great interest at her lap. Beast Boy tried to cover up and quickly turned his eyes back to the screen, whistling a tune as he did so. He quickly glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that Raven had resumed her looking out the window.

He let out a 'phew' and resumed his boredom. Through half closed eyes he surveyed the room and realised that the kitchen was otherwise unused. He grinned and bounded out of his chair and into the kitchen area, rubbing his hands at the tofu chaos he would bring.

Cyborg didn't even turn around as he spoke. "No tofu."

He looked over at the back of Cyborg's head and stuck out his tongue. "Says you. I want tofu."

Cyborg turned away from the game to look at Beast Boy. "You bet you little green ass 'says me'! This day is bad enough without your stupid t-"

Robin whooped for joy as Cyborg's Star Racer came to a destructive end while his crossed the finish line. Cyborg's eyes widened and he turned back to the screen. Beast Boy laughed at the robotic man's defeat, slapping his hand on the kitchen counter. Cyborg turned to face him, flipping over the back of the couch, tipping it over backwards as he went, taking Robin, Raven and Starfire with it as it fell backwards. They yelped in protest, Robin desperately grasping on to the game controller and pulling the entire Gamestation console out with it.

"That does it, you little grass stain! Step away from the kitchen!"

Beast Boy dodged away from the furious metal arms attempting to crush him, thankful for something to do. He grabbed a globful of tofu waffle mix and smushed it into Cyborg's face. Cyborg's eyes widened and he spat out the white substance in a spray that covered most of the kitchen. Beast Boy smiled.

"Y'see dude? Tofu isn't that bad."

Cyborg put his hand over his mouth and ran to the sink, cupping his hands to drink the taste away, muttering something about how he 'almost swallowed some' between gulps.

Meanwhile, on the backwards sofa, the remaining Titans were having a conversation on how to relieve the boredom they all felt while still lying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

"Perhaps the Park?" Starfire suggested.

"It's… raining, Starfire," Robin reminded her, gesturing outside. He tried to hide his smile at how much he was enjoying the silliness of this situation.

"Oh… yes."

Raven, who had also made no effort to move, glanced upwards to see Beast Boy clutching his stomach as he laughed at the tofu poisoned Cyborg. She looked back down at the two on the couch.

"A movie?"

Robin smiled. "Best idea I've heard all day."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy tried to ignore the awed looks the public were giving him as he collected his popcorn. Or rather the huge pile of popcorn cups he was forced to get by Cyborg and the others. He couldn't even see where he was going.

_Stupid Cyborg, doesn't want to admit he likes tofu…_

A voice from far behind him interrupted his mental ramblings. "BB! Hey man, we're over here!"

Beast Boy let out a 'FFnnnrrr' before turning on his heel and walking in the other direction.

"No, man, over _here!_"

"Not helping, dude!"

Suddenly, one of the popcorn cups disappeared and Beast Boy could see again. Cyborg collected the rest of the popcorn, his large frame able to accommodate them much more easily.

"Dude! Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"'Cause this was funnier, man," Cyborg said matter-of-factly, happily munching on some popcorn.

Letting out another, quieter 'FFnnnrrr', Beast Boy walked over to the middle of the foyer and looked up at the listings. His eyes widened.

"Dude, look! 'It Came from Jones Lake: The Director's Cut'! We _have _to see this movie!"

Raven looked over at him. "Didn't we almost get eaten by the monster from that movie?"

"_Yeah, _but this is the director's cut! It's like a bajillion times better!"

Robin took two popcorn cups from Cyborg and handed one to Starfire. "What's different about it?"

"There's like, more monsters and stuff."

Raven shrugged. "Whatever. It's something to do, and if it'll keep Beast Boy quiet, we'll all be lucky."

Beast Boy nodded in approval, but then quickly reconsidered. He was about to reply when Cyborg butted in.

"I gotta tell ya'll, I'm not too bothered either."

Beast Boy grinned and looked over at Robin and Starfire. "Any more objections?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't mind. Like Raven said, it's something to do." They all turned to go when they realised that Starfire was not following.

"Problem, Star?" Cyborg asked, eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Starfire shook her head. "It is nothing… it is just… I have heard good things from the magazines about that movie," she said, pointing at something on the listings.

Beast Boy followed her finger and his whole body slumped. "'Love is Everything'? C'mon, Starfire, that sounds like such a chick flick."

Raven huffed slightly. "I'd rather see that than your monster movie."

Cyborg nodded. "I gotta admit, that Jones Lake movie really sucks."

Beast Boy twirled on his heel to look at his friend. "Dude! You told me you loved it!"

"When?"

"It was like a few months ago, remember? And after that we went to pick grapes from the orchard in Metropolis, and… oh wait, that might have been a dream."

Raven let out a small smile. "You dream about picking grapes with Cyborg?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, the rest of you guys were there too... I mean…" he turned towards Cyborg. "C'mon dude, support your buddy here!"

"Sorry man. The movie stinks."

"Fine! Betray me, you… you… Tofu Lover!"

Cyborg's jaw dropped, but Beast Boy didn't notice; he had already turned back to the others. "Could we just _please _go see this movie?"

"Why don't we just go and see separate movies?" Robin suggested, and Beast Boy grinned in agreement.

"Dude! Great idea! I knew there was a reason you were the leader!"

"Uh… thanks, Beast Boy."

They each went and bought tickets for their respective movies, Beast Boy going to see 'It Came from Jones Lake: The Director's Cut' and the rest going to see 'Love is Everything'. Or rather, Beast Boy _would _have gone to see his movie if they weren't sold out. As it was, he had to begrudgingly buy a ticket for Starfire's movie of choice. He quickly caught up with the others.

As soon as they entered, Beast Boy was grateful that the trailers had already started because of the darkness that enveloped them. Cyborg had developed a holographic generator for when they went out to public places (if they wanted some privacy, that is), but it was still basic at best. During the day, the holograms wouldn't fool anyone. In the dark, they worked well enough that everyone in the cinema didn't just stare at them as they sat down; or throughout the entire movie, for that matter.

They all took their seats and waited for the movie to start. Beast Boy looked to his right and saw Cyborg sat next to him, followed by Raven, Starfire and Robin, who was next to the aisle. He noisily munched his popcorn as he watched the trailers for all the movies he would rather be watching right now, including one for 'It Came from Jones Lake: The Director's Cut'. Beast Boy's frown deepened and he swallowed his popcorn, feeling very disgruntled that he was watching a chick flick. He had managed to avoid them for his entire life, and yet here he was watching one, and he wasn't even here with a girl! Well, he was, but neither of them was his girl_friend_.

After what seemed like forever, the movie started. The beginning credits began to roll in silence, and Beast Boy was, at that point, officially bored. A mischievous smirk spread across his face and he looked around the cinema. All eyes were on the screen. He smirk grew into a toothy grin, and he struggled not to laugh before his idea had even come to fruition. He nudged Cyborg in the arm, who looked at him, obviously as disinterested in the movie as he was. Beast Boy pressed his hands to his mouth and blew, creating a loud farting noise.

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered as quietly as they could, though they weren't doing a very good job of it; everyone was staring at them, very disgruntled and annoyed. Robin leaned forward to look at them. "Guys, cut it out," he whispered, concerned about attracting attention; he was enjoying not having everyone staring at them for once.

Beast Boy raised his hands. "Wasn't me; it was Cyborg."

"Well, Cyborg, you cut it out."

Cyborg looked from Beast Boy to Robin, his disbelief stretching his mouth into a gape. He turned on Beast Boy, his eyes narrow. "You will pay for this, little man," he whispered.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm trying to watch the movie," Beast Boy replied with a smirk.

Cyborg slowly leaned back in his chair, contemplating what he could do to the little green toad that would be suitable payback. Suddenly, inspiration struck, and he reached into a tiny compartment in his arm, pulling out a vial. Inside was one of the most potent laxatives known to man; Cyborg had created it for just such a Beast Boy occasion. He looked over at the still smug changeling sat next to him.

_We both knew it would come to this, my friend. _

The evil mad scientist grin still spread across his face, Cyborg picked up his own cup of popcorn and placed one drop onto the top. Still grinning, his eyes mad with evil power, he mixed the popcorn around in the cup, creating a rustling noise that once again had everyone looking at him in disapproval. He wiped the grin from his face and put his eyes to the ceiling innocently, continuing to mix the popcorn, albeit much more quietly. He waited until all eyes were once again on the film, and then scanned the popcorn with his robotic eye. He let his evil grin loose once more; the laxative was evenly distributed around the popcorn. He set the cup down on the floor and sat back.

_It's only a matter of time._

It was a ritual when it came to Beast Boy. When the Titans were eating popcorn, whether it was out of a bowl or out of cups, Beast Boy would always eat all of his first, and then move on to Cyborg, who would give him his because Beast Boy would turn into a pigeon and land on his shoulder, threateningly lifting his tail every few minutes. And, much to Cyborg's pleasure, tonight was no different. Beast Boy nudged Cyborg, apparently having forgotten about the earlier farting incident.

"Dude, can I have your popcorn?" he whispered.

Cyborg played along, not wanting to seem suspicious by handing it over straight away. "No, man, you should have spaced yours out."

"C'mon dude, help out a buddy."

Cyborg let out what he hoped was a convincing grumble before replying. "All right man, fine. But leave some for me, you get me?"

Beast Boy nodded, grinning. Cyborg had seen that look before. It meant 'I'm going to eat all of Cyborg's popcorn.'

Cyborg fought the mad scientist grin that once again plagued his face and handed over the cup of popcorn. Just as Beast Boy was about to place a hand in the cup, it was suddenly surrounded by black energy, and pulled across to Raven. Beast Boy glared at Raven.

"Hey, what're you-?" he hissed.

"I think you've had enough," she replied. "Besides, you do this to Cyborg every time." Beast Boy crossed his arms and fell back in his chair in a huff. Raven let out a slight smile and grabbed a handful of popcorn. She was about to bring the popcorn up to her mouth when Cyborg intervened.

"Uh, Raven-?"

"You were going to give it to Beast Boy. Don't get angry just because you've suddenly gotten greedy."

And with that, she tilted her head back and emptied the popcorn into her mouth. Cyborg turned back to the screen, his eyes wide. He began to twiddle his thumbs nervously, not daring to look at Raven. Suddenly, Raven set down the popcorn cup and stood, calmly leaving the theatre area, most definitely going to the bathroom. Cyborg looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and was slightly reassured to see that Robin and Starfire were too engrossed in the movie to notice. He looked over at Beast Boy, who gave him a puzzled look.

"What's up with her?" Beast Boy whispered.

Cyborg shrugged. "I dunno." He leant down and picked up the discarded cup of popcorn. He handed it to Beast Boy. He grinned.

"Popcorn?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat on the couch and considered how well the little outing to the movies had gone. Cyborg and Beast Boy were pretty quite for the majority of the visit, whispering during the beginning of the movie, but nothing serious. And Raven had left about five minutes into the movie, closely followed by a panicking Beast Boy, so their usually loud arguments were gone too. All in all, it was a pretty good night. He looked over his shoulder to see Cyborg busy at work in the kitchen preparing some apology tea for Raven, though for what he wasn't sure. Some prank intended for Beast Boy, no doubt.

As if on cue, Raven entered the room clutching her stomach, glaring daggers at Cyborg, who merely grinned very nervously in response, handing the cup of tea to her. She sipped tentatively before looking up at him.

"I… hate you."

"It's not my fault! It was meant for Beast Boy!" His voice took on a more mischievous tone. "'Don't get angry just because you've suddenly gotten greedy,'" he said, as if quoting something that Raven had said. He smirked, but was quickly corrected from that when Raven's angry gaze shot up to meet his. He laughed nervously and backed away.

"I-" Raven was cut off by a rumbling in her stomach, and she quickly ran out of the room.

Cyborg blew out a loud breath. "That's some potent stuff," he muttered to himself. Then Beast Boy strode in, even more happy than usual.

"Dude! I feel great! They must put something in the popcorn there, 'cause…" his stomach rumbled, and so did his act. He turned towards Cyborg as he hunched over. "Dude… I will… _so _get you for this."

Cyborg grinned, pleased that Beast Boy's earlier confidence was simply meant to annoy him. "Maybe this'll teach you not to call me Tofu Lover."

Beast Boy ran out of the room, leaving Robin and Cyborg alone. Cyborg walked over to the couch and sat down next to Robin, looking up at the ceiling as he rested back on the soft furniture. He lazily looked over at Robin, who was also looking at the ceiling.

"Pretty good day huh?"

"Yeah," Robin said, looking over at him. He then looked to his left to see an orange skinned Tamaranian sleeping with her head rested on his shoulder. He turned back and grinned.

"We should go to the movies more often."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: This was in my head for a long time, and I had to get it out. But I guess that's what fan fiction's for, right? And one shots, come to think of it. Just one question from me: what the hell are the popcorn containers called? I just put cups, but I can't for life of me think of what they're called. Anyway, good or bad? Review!)


	2. The Big Scare

Disclaimer: DC ain't mine, and either are them pesky kids the Teen Titans, neither.

_**The Big Scare**_

Starfire lay on her belly and peered under her bed, being careful not to disturb the slumbering Silkie that lay on top. Earlier that day Cyborg had introduced her to the fruit known as a banana, and after she had stopped laughing at the highly amusing name, she had eaten one. And promptly felt more foodly joy than ever before. And so, she had immediately gone out and bought as many bananas as she could carry, buying so many it was night by the time she had returned. She had eaten them all in her room, glad that Silkie had not taken a liking to the fruit. However, the last one had slipped from her grip and bounced under the bed, and that was why she was now looking into the dark abyss that existed underneath her bed.

She felt concerned when she realised just how dark it was underneath the bed, and considered going to get one of the other Titans for help. She quickly nixed the idea, resolving to get the banana herself, or die trying. She lifted her hand and lit the underside of the bed with starbolt energy, bathing everything in a green light. She looked from left to right, but could see no sign of said banana. She frowned, and was about to go deeper into the bed when she heard a noise. Panicking, she let out a small 'eep' before quickly removing herself from under her bed. She looked around the room, surprised at how dark it had become. She could have sworn the lights were on before she went underneath her bed.

She checked the bed to see Silkie still sleeping soundly and cautiously checked around the room. As she passed her cupboard, she heard a shuffling coming from inside, and turned in time to see some kind of strange monster emerge.

"BOO!"

Starfire fell backwards in fright and fired a starbolt, prompting a familiar sounding voice to yell in protest.

"Star! Careful with those things! I was just tryin' to scare ya!"

Starfire stood and walked over to the monster, finding it was simply a white sheet draped over someone. Removing the sheet, she found a slightly charred Beast Boy sitting on the floor.

"Beast Boy! What are you… why would you wish to scare me in such a way?"

"Because it's Halloween, Star!"

Starfire frowned and put a finger to her chin. "Halloween?"

Beast Boy leapt to his feet, wrapping an arm around Starfire's shoulder enthusiastically. "Yeah! It's only like the greatest holiday ever!"

"Even better than the 'Chris' Mast'?

"Oh yeah! On Christmas you just get presents. On Halloween, you get to _scare _people!"

Starfire looked even more puzzled. "But why would you wish to frighten your friends in such a way?"

Beast Boy shrugged, scratching his head in thought. "Because it's fun!"

"Well I do not think it is fun, so please do not do it again," Starfire said, a stern look on her face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, Star, I won't scare you again," Beast Boy said, putting one hand on his chest and raising the other. "I promise."

Starfire calmed. "Thank you Beast Boy. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to find my banana."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and watched in confusion as Starfire crawled under her bed, disappearing completely. He shrugged and left, looking for his next targets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg carefully tweaked the knob to the left and winced as the high pitched noise from the speakers almost made him pass out. He turned the knob back and looked around the room, ready to apologise to anyone in listening distance. He found no-one was there, and shrugged. They must have left after the first five incidents or so. Cyborg was rigging up these one-of-a-kind Cy-Speakers (complete with logo) for the Halloween party that he had spent most of October trying to convince Robin to have. Finally, he had relented (once Cyborg got Starfire on his side, Robin crumbled) and the party was on; tonight, if all went to plan.

He had set up in an otherwise unused conference hall, where, if there was ever enough members of the Titans, meetings would be held. But for now, it was the home of 'Cyborg's Halloween Bonanza Party'. Cyborg leaned over the back of the speakers and fiddled with some wires, reconnecting some and disconnecting others. He was about to try another test when he heard a noise come from the other end of the hall. Suddenly, the lights went out. Cyborg switched to infra red and growled irritably.

_Beast Boy must have switched off the power. Again._

He checked for his little green companion, waiting for some pathetic attempt to scare him, and, finding no trace of him, sighed and set off to go downstairs and turn the power back on. Just as he reached the door, a huge snarling spider suddenly fell from above him. Panicking, Cyborg activated his sonic cannon and opened fire, causing the spider to explode into green goop which covered Cyborg from head to toe. He tried his utmost to hide his anger as he attempted to wipe the slime from his once gleaming metal frame. Much to his annoyance, he found that his hand was now stuck to his thigh. Growling, he tried to pull it off, and then found that his other hand was now stuck to the already stuck arm. He roared in frustration.

Outside the door, he heard the familiar noise of Beast Boy's laughter.

"Oh, now you've done it! I am gonna PUT THE BIG HURT ON YOU, LITTLE MAN!"

He limped as fast as he could out of the room, heading to his room to effect repairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin tapped the buttons as fast as he could, grunting as he twisted and turned on the couch, attempting to get his car to veer just a little bit more to the left. Finally, his car crossed the finish line, and he jumped to his feet, standing on the sofa as he pointed at the TV.

"YES! In your face, Challenger 53!"

He whooped in victory, pumping his fists in the air before pausing in mid pump to check for anyone else in the room. Finding no-one, he continued his little celebration. He would never allow any of the others to see him like this, but he tried to enjoy doing this whenever possible. He turned to face the door in mid dance, when something suddenly leapt out at him from behind the sofa.

Robin yelled in fright and fell over backwards, landing on his back and banging his head on the table that lay in front of the sofa. Growling in annoyance, he stood in time to see a green blur running out of the room, laughing the whole time.

"Beast Boy…" Robin growled, thinning his eyes beneath his mask.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked down at the small stem coming from the soil and allowed herself a slight smile. When Starfire had talked to her about 'the joys of gardening', she hadn't really given it much consideration. After all, Starfire thought that pretty much everything was either 'joyous' 'wonderful' or 'glorious'. But, after some encouragement from Starfire and the others, she had decided to 'adopt' (as Starfire had called it) a plant from her Tamaranian friends' garden.

Raven was aware it wasn't exactly usual for someone to be out in the dead of night looking at a barely alive plant (especially when a party was starting in close to a few hours), but she had been busy most of the day, and curiosity had drawn her outside to look at the plant. It was something else for her to do besides just meditating and reading. But that wasn't exactly true; she did quite a few girly things with Starfire, such as going to the mall and having…

Raven audibly groaned.

…girl talks.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise from behind her. She turned to face it, black magic ready to attack, when a large noise came trumpeting from behind her. She jumped up in the air, unable to hide her surprise as she fell backwards, landing on her small plant. She looked up and saw a green elephant standing above her, which quickly changed back into a laughing Beast Boy. He made a quick getaway, turning into a fish and going into the sea. Raven swore she could hear Beast Boy's laughter coming from the water.

She stood and looked down to see her squashed plant. She looked up and her eyes thinned.

"And now you pay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy walked back into the Tower after waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Raven to leave. When she hadn't left after about an hour, he had gone for a swim, hoping to maybe run into Aqualad and scare him, when he realised that he wouldn't be able to sneak up on him because of his fish telepathy.

_Stupid fish-mind-reading pretty boy…_

Beast Boy banged the side of his head, spurting water out of his other ear. He looked at his watch and realised that the party would be starting soon. He morphed into a cheetah and quickly made his way up the stairs, going to the party hall and stopping at the doors. He morphed back to normal and slicked back his hair, waiting to make his grand entrance. He pushed the doors open, and was stunned to find no-one there. In fact, the entire room was empty, Cyborg's speakers gone, and the lights turned off. He looked around, suspecting some kind of prank, but there was no-one there. He quickly checked around the tower, looking for any signs of life in the Tower.

He checked all places except one; the basement.

Beast Boy didn't like going into the basement. He had seen too many horror movies to trust them. Having found no-one else in the tower, and being unable to think of any other option, he sighed and went downstairs. As he opened the doors, he heard a muffled moaning noise. He slowly tip toed down the echoing metal stairway, trying to ignore his trembling legs.

"H-hello?"

He felt something drip on his shoulder and he leapt away, screaming. He fell backwards and rolled painfully down the stairs. He sat up, shaking his head to remove the stars blurring his vision before quickly standing. He looked around, cowering in fear as he did so. The he felt something on the back of his neck. Something… warm. Like breath. He turned slowly, and became petrified with fear.

Stood before him was some kind of horrific monster, silvery black with tentacles writhing slowly. One slithered across the ground and slipped past Beast Boy's leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Beast Boy ran up the stairs, his scream fading into the distance.

Cyborg emerged from his hiding place, pushing a switch on the back of the monster to deactivate it. He smiled in evil pleasure as the other Titans emerged from their hiding places, an evil smile plastered on each of their faces. All except Starfire, who had little idea what was going on.

"Please, why did we scare friend Beast Boy?"

Robin turned back to face her. "Vengeance, Starfire!" he said, adopting a 'wicked witch' scary voice.

Starfire didn't understand, but giggled at Robin's use of such a silly voice. Raven turned back to face Cyborg.

"Shouldn't we get back to the party? It'll be starting soon."

Cyborg winked. "Right. Maybe we should tell BB…"

The Titans looked at each other.

"Nah," they all said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Yes, a Halloween fic… it's not very original, but hey… I like it. Did you? Review and tell me!

Oh, and happy Halloween!)


	3. I Don't Like Parties

Disclaimer: DC not mine + Teen Titans not mine

_**I Don't Like Parties**_

"Hey Raaaven…"

Raven peered over her book to see Beast Boy stood before her with his hands behind his back and a grin on his face. She had learned to hate it when Beast Boy grinned. It always meant he was planning something, or that he was carrying out a plan. These plans invariably involved annoying either herself or Cyborg, occasionally putting Robin in the mix. He usually left out Starfire after she had practised her Tamaranian acupressure on him, although he would sometimes include her in his pranks. But right now, he was looking directly at Raven.

"What?" she snapped, hoping that the irritability in her voice would dissuade him.

"Aren'tcha gonna come downstairs? Y'know, join the party an' all that?"

Said party was the Halloween party that Cyborg had been planning since early October.

"No."

"Aww, c'mon Raven. You know you want to."

Raven raised an eyebrow and put her book down, placing a bookmark inside and gently placing the book on the table in front of her. Shortly after the party had begun, Raven had left and gone to the common room area, finding herself a comfortable spot on the sofa and had, to coin a phrase, 'curled up with a good book'. Not literally, mind you. Raven would never allow herself to be found by the other Titans in such a position, most definitely not Cyborg or Beast Boy. She pierced Beast Boy with a sharp stare.

"Is that right?"

Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. You really like these parties; I know you do!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"_No_, I don't."

"_Yes_, you do!"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "No I don't, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy frowned and sat on the table in front of her. "How come?"

Raven thinned her eyes. "Why?"

Beast Boy shrugged, leaning back on his arms. "Just curious."

"What are you up to, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "I'm not up to anything! I was just asking, jeez!" Beast Boy turned away, scowling, choosing to concentrate on looking out the window.

Raven let the silence permeate around the room before replying. "Why are you here, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy turned, but didn't face her. "I dunno – it makes me feel kinda bad to be havin' fun down there when you're all alone up here."

"Beast Boy, I _prefer_ to be up here. I'm not a party person."

Beast Boy looked up at her, smiling. "Well, at least not Cy's kinda parties, huh?"

Raven half smiled. "Exactly."

"Y'know, he thinks you left 'cause of Robin and Star."

Raven cocked her head slightly. "And why would I leave because of them?"

"Because you're maybe, kinda… jealous?" Beast Boy said, wincing as he prepared for the response.

"Why would I be jealous?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes to see Raven looking at him with one eyebrow raised quizzically. He shrugged. "'Cause he thinks you've got a thing for Robin. Pretty crazy, huh?"

Upon getting no response, Beast Boy's jaw slackened. "No way. You… like Robin _that _way?"

Raven shrugged. "I used to."

"When?"

Raven's eyes thinned once again as Beast Boy became just a little too interested in her romantic life. "It's not important, Beast Boy."

"Was it during the whole Trigon thing? It was the Trigon thing, wasn't it? I knew it!"

"Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

"Drop it."

Beast Boy was about to say something else, and then saw the look on Raven's face. "Got it."

Another silence followed. Beast Boy looked around the room, his eyes lingering on the Halloween decorations thrown haphazardly on top of the tables and chairs. "So… what do you think of Halloween?"

Raven shrugged half heartedly. "It's just another holiday. It's not like I can tell the difference in here."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah… kinda lose track of time in here sometimes, huh?"

"Exactly."

"But I would have thought you would have liked it. Halloween, I mean."

"Why?" Raven asked, a thin eyebrow quizzically raised.

Beast Boy shrugged. "'Cause you're a witch, or whatever."

Raven's face darkened. "I'm not a witch, Beast Boy."

"Okay, okay, Sorceress, or whatever. I'm just sayin' that-"

"I'm _not a witch, Beast Boy."_

Beast Boy stopped and looked at his friend, seeing the unpleasant look in her eyes. There was anger in there, for sure, but there was also an element of… hurt? He raised his arms defensively.

"Sorry… I didn't think that-"

"Well, maybe you should next time; it would certainly make a change from the usual."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just _think_ about it. It'll come to you eventually."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn for his face to darken. "I'm not stupid, Raven."

"Really?" Raven asked as she tilted her head and thinned her eyes, smiling sarcastically. "You could have fooled me."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm smart enough to know a witch when I see one!" he shouted, instantly regretting the words as they spilled from his mouth. Raven's eyes widened for an instant before she suddenly rose and walked out of the common room.

"Raven, wait. Raven!"

The doors shut behind her, and she was engulfed in the darkness of the corridor. She stopped and took a deep breath. She checked to see if any of the other party guests were wandering, and decided to go to the roof. She opened the door and looked around. Sat on the side of the roof was one person, their silhouette clearly defined by the moonlight; Starfire. Raven tried to make a quick getaway before Starfire's voice interrupted her escape plan.

"Friend Raven! Please, join me!"

Raven sighed and turned, considering trying to make some excuse before turning and sitting down next to her friend.

"Is there any particular reason you're sat by yourself on the roof?"

"I am not alone. Robin has merely gone to get something to drink."

Raven nodded. "Ah."

The two friends sat in silence as they looked out to sea. Starfire looked over at her friend.

"Something is troubling you?"

Raven frowned as she looked over at Starfire. "Why would you say that?"

Starfire raised a hand. "Do not try to fool an old Zopfnar. I am a Tamaranian; we are very accomplished at spotting emotional… turbulence."

Raven sighed as she nodded her head. "It's nothing Starfire; just something stupid."

Starfire tilted her head. "Beast Boy?"

Raven smiled. "Why would you say that?"

"Because friend Beast Boy is usually linked with things that are, as you say, 'stupid'."

Raven wanted to laugh. She didn't, but she wanted to. "It's nothing to get worried about, Starfire."

Starfire was silent for a moment. "Very well. But if you-"

"You'll be the first person I go to."

Starfire beamed and looked back out to sea.

"So," Raven began, "did you not enjoy Cyborg's party, or…?"

"Oh no, it was most wonderful. But-"

"Raven?"

The two turned to see a very confused Boy Wonder holding two drinks. "What are you doing here?"

Starfire spoke up before Raven had the chance. "I invited her to come and sit with us, Robin!"

Robin smiled and sat down, handing a drink to Starfire. He looked over at Raven. "If I'd known you were here, I'd have gotten you a drink too. Actually," he said, standing, "you take mine, and I'll get another one for me."

Raven held up a hand and stood. "Thanks, but I'd rather just go inside anyway."

"Are you sure? Because I wouldn't want you to go on account of-"

"That's not it. Don't worry, have a good time."

Robin nodded. "If you're sure…"

Raven let out a small smile and left, leaving the two alone to enjoy the night sky. As she came to the bottom of the stairs, a metallic arm grabbed her and pulled her aside. Raven looked up in annoyance at Cyborg, who had a similar look on his face.

"Yo! Where is everybody? I'm the only Titan in there who isn't from the East!"

"Robin and Starfire are on the roof."

"And BB?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know."

Cyborg frowned. "Well, _someone's _gonna come with me, and it looks like you're it."

"Cyborg, if you even-"

But Cyborg had already begun pulling her along, ignoring her angered protests as he pulled her by the arm back to the party hall. As they reached the hall, Cyborg released her arm and turned to face her.

"And here you go," he said, opening the doors with a flourish. As light from the dance hall dazzled Raven's eyes, she could have sworn that she saw the outline of a witch hanging from the ceiling. As her eyes adjusted to the light, the outline became that of a piñata that was dressed like a witch. Raven scowled and stormed into the room.

"I am going to rip Beast Boy-"

The words stuck in her throat as she realised the piñata was of Beast Boy dressed like a witch, with a sign written on the front saying 'Beast Boy is a Stupid Dork'.

"Y'see? I'm smart enough to know when I've been stupid."

Raven turned to see the smiling face of her friend Beast Boy, who held a baseball bat in each hand. Handing one to her, he grinned. "You'll never get another chance to beat me up proper."

Taking the bat, she smiled slightly. "And why's that?"

Beast Boy turned towards the piñata and pulled the bat back behind his head, taking aim. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and winked at her. "Because from this point on, I'm a smart Beast Boy."

He swung the bat and completely missed the piñata, twirling around until the bat came back and hit him in the head. Cyborg roared with laughter as Beast Boy fell to the floor, dazed. Raven took aim at the piñata, swinging her bat at such speed that the piñata exploded on impact, showering everyone in range in candy. Raven rested the bat on her shoulder and stood over Beast Boy, who was sat up and gaping in amazement. He looked up at her.

"Practice makes perfect," she said, smiling. Beast Boy grinned back.

"So, you still don't like Cy's parties?"

Raven surveyed the dance floor and sat down next to Beast Boy. "As long as witches and stupid guys stay away, they're… okay."

"Can't argue with that."

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire sat down next to the pair, looking around the area.

"What happened?" Robin asked, a very puzzled look twisting his mask.

"Some stupid guy annoyed a witch," Beast Boy said, winking at Raven. The others looked at each other and shrugged before grabbing pieces of candy and chocolate that lay strewn around the floor.

"Shall we, Ms Witch?" Beast Boy asked, indicating the floor.

"We shall, Mr Stupid," Raven replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Y'know, since it _is _Halloween, it felt kinda wrong not to have a Raven fic in here, so… here you go! Like Piñata? Hate Piñata? Review!)


	4. Idle Threats

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and all characters from the show aren't mine.

(Spoiler Warning: Set directly after the end of 'Homecoming Part Two', so if you haven't seen that episode, there are some spoilers in here.)

_**Idle Threats**_

_"The face of our enemy has changed. No longer is the Doom Patrol our only threat. Now a new generation stands in our way. And those who rule the young will control the future. We have a common enemy. The Teen Titans and their friends will fall. Working together we will destroy them... one by one."_

Red X looked around at the colourful army that stood around him, and once again resisted the urge to snort derisively. He wasn't even sure why he bothered to come here. It wasn't like he wanted payback on the Teen Titans for anything. Sure, Robin stole his belt, but then again, Red X had stolen his suit, so he considered them about even. Besides, he actually enjoyed tangling with Robin and his buddies. Maybe that's why he was here. Then again, maybe it wasn't. Red X liked not to think about these things too much; he just did what he felt like, and didn't really question the reasoning behind it. Maybe that made him irresponsible (or 'selfish' like Robin had said) but he liked his life that way.

And when he got the call to meet up here, he went. Not because he thought it would benefit him in any way, but simply because he felt like it. Unfortunately, the speech from this brain in a jar was boring him, which gave him time to think about his reasons for coming in the first place. He once again spotted Professor Chang in the crowd, who was nervously glancing at him. Or anxiously, X couldn't tell. There was a long silence as the brain stopped talking, and X assumed that his speech was over. So did everyone else, obviously, as they all began mingling, their chatter filling the room with a low murmur.

"Wonder if there are any snacks?" a deep voice rumbled from X's right, and he turned to see the Hive Five pretty much keeping to themselves in the corner. X already knew Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo (loosely), but the other two who had come from the other side of the room to join them were unfamiliar to him. One was wearing some kind of apparatus on his head that made it seem as though he had one eye, and the other looked like some kind of drill sergeant. And hadn't he already seen that guy in red?

"Who are you?" another voice growled, and Red X turned to see Johnny Rancid stood in front of him; obviously thinking that his bigger build would intimidate X. X crossed his arms.

"Does it really matter?"

"Actually, yeah, because you remind me of a kid I used to know."

"Sorry, I don't go in for that kind of stuff."

He heard the Hive members behind him snicker, and Rancid became slightly red in the face. He leaned closer to X's face. "Better give it up, Bird Boy. I'm on to you."

X's eyes thinned. "What?"

"C'mon, who do you think you're fooling with that stupid costume?" Rancid smirked, reaching forward to remove X's mask. X grabbed his wrist, twisting it around, hard. Rancid yelled in pain and tried to get away from X, who simply kept his vice like grip on Rancids' forearm.

"Don't touch the mask," he said in a tired voice, finally relenting and releasing Rancid from his grip. Rancid stumbled back and growled at the black clad teen, who simply stood with his arms limp at his side. Rancid charged forward, and X prepared himself to fight.

"_Stop!"_

Rancid ground to a halt, and X looked to the source of the voice to see the brain in the jar and a giant gorilla approaching them.

"_You are here as allies. If you allow personal vendettas to cloud the issue, then you will have no place here," _the brain said in its' monotone voice, and X bit back the snarky response that he had ready.

"No problem here. I was just making sure we didn't have a spy," Rancid said, gesturing in X's direction.

"_You fool, he is no spy."_

"How do you know?" Rancid challenged, then cowered slightly under the glare of the gorilla.

"_Because telepathy is one of the many skills I have at my disposal."_

X's eyes widened slightly beneath his mask, and he hoped it didn't reflect on his skull-like appearance.

"_In future, Johnny Rancid, be sure to think before you act."_

Rancid muttered something under his breath and left, though where X had no idea. His mind was once again pulled to the present as the brain turned towards him.

"_Your skills are most impressive, Red X. In fact, there are several assignments that I have for you that could put them to good use."_

"Is that right?" X said, becoming thoroughly disinterested in this conversation.

"_Indeed. The Teen Titans have many allies, and your skills would be ideal for the task of eliminating them."_

_Eliminating? _

X wasn't about to pretend for a minute that he was a moral person. But there were certain things that he wouldn't do. He would only steal from the wealthy. True, he wouldn't give to the poor, but he wasn't perfect. And another was that he wouldn't murder someone, no matter how much he was paid. He even tried his best not to injure his opponents too much. The only reason he was so careless when fighting the Teen Titans was because he knew they could take care of themselves. That's probably why he enjoyed fighting them so much; he didn't have to worry about saving their asses. Though he _did _end up doing just that when he saved Robin from Chang, but that was something he never lingered on for too long. A conscience is a terrible thing for a thief to suddenly acquire.

X waved a dismissive hand. "Thanks, but I have better things to do than play as your lap dog. Why don't you get Curious George here to take care of it instead?" he said, gesturing to the gorilla who was now glaring at him in the same way he had done at Rancid. X was nowhere near as fazed as Rancid was, though. He heard the Hive members snicker once again, but they were quickly silenced by the gorilla's angry stare. X turned and was about to leave when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Do not be so hasty. Wait and see what we have to offer," a deep French accent said.

"Thanks, but I don't-" X turned and stopped talking as he realised that the gorilla was talking to him. He crossed his arms. "Oh, so you talk too. I wish I could say I'm surprised."

"Just don't make any rash decisions. You may regret them."

And with that, the gorilla and the brain left. X was unsure of what to make of that. Was that a threat? It sure as hell sounded like one. X sighed as he realised it wouldn't really matter if it was. He could pretty much handle anything anyone threw at him. He was one of the few criminals that actually managed to escape from the Teen Titans. He couldn't think of anyone who actually had, at least to his knowledge. There was someone else in the Titans' database, but he couldn't remember his name. Slice? Sl-something.

X looked up at the monitors that showed the various 'enemies' that they would be fighting. He saw Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy… he didn't know who that group was at the top; looked like some kind of reject Fantastic Four come to life. Then there was Robin, and X couldn't help but smile, thinking of just how easily X could infuriate the guy. He hoped he got a chance to fight him again; he was the most challenging opponent he had faced in a long time. His eyes continued to wander on the screens. There was an archer with red hair, and X had absolutely no idea who he was. He was instantly reminded of newspaper headlines featuring Green Arrow, though it was probably just because of the archery.

He'd heard of Aqualad, but the woman on his right… X had absolutely no idea who that was. But he knew the guy on Aqualad's left; Kid Flash. X had actually met him once or twice, and was repeatedly infuriated with how quickly the guy managed to take whatever he had stolen away from him. X had learned from that day on to stay away from Central City. The others were all unfamiliar to him, although the large man with the red star on his chest looked familiar…

X was pulled from his musings as he felt the presence of someone behind him. He quickly turned on his heel to find Chang behind him, a twisted little smile on his face.

"Feeling jumpy, are we, good boy?"

X remained silent, letting himself relax. He didn't have anything to fear from this guy. Chang continued on.

"Just remember that I'll be keeping an eye on you… I'm very patient. I can wait."

And with that, Chang slipped away into the crowd. X shrugged and looked for a place to sit. He was getting steadily bored with this place, and he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now. Finding nothing, he simply sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head. No sooner had he sat when Jinx sat down next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She really was an attractive woman; at least X thought so. He would have done something about it, but he really couldn't find the effort. Every time he'd run into her, he was usually incredibly tired from his latest heist, or otherwise occupied. She looked over at him.

"So, what do you think of all this?"

X shrugged as best he could. "Grand schemers come and go. I wouldn't get too excited about the Titans getting beat by a brain in a jar and a talking gorilla. They've beaten better."

Jinx smiled as he looked at him. "But not you."

X smirked under his mask. "Smart girl."

"Hey Jinx! Move your butt, we're outta here!" Gizmo's voice whined across the room, assaulting X's ears. He winced and looked over at her in mild surprise.

"We're free to go?"

Jinx shrugged. "Looks like it. I'll see you around sometime, cowboy."

She got to her feet and slinked off. X jumped to his feet shortly after and made a move to leave in the same direction that the Hive members had left. Before leaving through the huge doorway, he turned to look at the assembly of villains and criminals, then looked at the monitors showing the Teen Titans and their allies. His eyes lingered on Robin, and he gave a mock salute.

_Good luck, kids. _

He turned to leave, pondering his next theft. Maybe he'd go to Jump City for fun – see who's minding the shop while the other Titans are away. They'd have to be pretty good for Robin to leave them in charge. X smiled beneath his mask as he wondered if they took life as seriously as his rival.

_Not much chance of that._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Thanks for the feedback, folks!

i feel awfully random: I'm not particularly against the Robin/Raven pairing; I just don't see it when I watch the show. I _do _see Robin and Starfire. I mean, they devoted an entire episode to them (Stranded)! And I see hints of Raven and Beast Boy too (like Spellbound).

X cool? X not cool? Review!)


	5. Feeling Better?

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and all related DC stuff isn't mine.

_**Feeling Better?**_

"Well?"

Cyborg took a relieved breath. "It's just the flu."

Robin frowned, looking from Cyborg to the comatose Starfire who lay on the bed in front of him. "The flu?"

Beast Boy whistled in amazement. "That's a pretty nasty flu."

Cyborg sighed. "Well, not the flu _exactly_. It's more like some Tamaranian equivalent. She just had an allergic reaction. She should be up and about in no time."

Robin raised a concerned eyebrow. "You're sure?"

Cyborg nodded, his eyes closed. "Positive. What I don't get is why she had an allergic reaction to Plasmus' goo now and not before."

"He _was _drinking some kind of radioactive liquid when we found him, so that could have… mutated him. Or something," Raven chipped in, stifling a yawn. "Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to get some sleep."

Beast Boy nodded, his eyes half closed. "Yeah, I'm pretty dired doo," he yawned.

"What he said," Raven added, before turning and leaving. Beast Boy quickly followed suit.

Cyborg was on his way out when he noticed Robin stood at the foot of Starfires' bed.

"She'll be fine. C'mon, you need to get some rest."

Robin shook his head. "That's okay; I'll just stay here."

"Man, she's gonna feel bad enough when she wakes up. If she finds out that you spent all night sat here not getting a wink of sleep, how d'you think she'll feel?"

Robin sighed, the sigh transforming into a yawn. He stretched. "I guess you're right." He walked out of the medical bay. "Good night."

Cyborg smiled at his accomplishment, casting one last glance into the medical bay before switching out the lights. "Damn right I'm right… that's 'cause I'm Cyborg…" he muttered to himself as he left down the corridor for his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire awoke from her strange dream involving a cat and a monkey to find that she felt bad. Not injured bad, but a kind of debilitating bad. The kind of bad that stops you from doing anything, because the thought of doing anything seems so repulsive and… tiring. She looked around to find she was in the med lab. She closed her eyes and lay down on the pillow, trying to recall the last thing she remembered. They were fighting Plasmus… then he drenched her in slime… and then…

She must have been injured by Plasmus. Or infected. This felt more like an infection. Of course, Starfire had never been infected with anything to know what that would feel like. She had been bruised, battered, burned, but never infected. It wasn't a particularly pleasant feeling. She looked out of the window to find that it was night. She attempted to get back to sleep, but something was preventing her from breathing through her nose comfortably. She sat up and looked out of the window overlooking the city. She sighed and stood.

She instantly regretted it, feeling dizzy and unable to stand on her unsteady legs. She let out a small 'eep' before slipping on the floor and landing unceremoniously on her behind. She hissed through her teeth and rubbed her rump in an attempt to sooth the pain. She grabbed on to the bed sheets and attempted to pull herself up, but only succeeded in pulling the sheets off the bed. They fell over her, enveloping her. She let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Star? What are ya doin'?" a sleepy voice inquired.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do you know what time it is?"

"Um…no."

"It's like… three in the morning."

"Oh! I do apologise. I was merely trying to get out of bed when I fell. And then I tried to pull myself up, but the sheets fell on me."

"Oh. Okay. Well, lemme help you with that."

Starfire felt the sheets being pulled from her, throwing her hair from behind her head so that it covered her face. Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh… sorry. Do you want me to help you up?"

"No thank you. I am very capable… of…" she said, struggling to pull herself to her feet. She slipped once again, this time falling forward. Beast Boy yelped and grabbed her. Helping her into the bed, he grinned.

"You're welcome."

He pulled the sheets up and covered her up. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Starfire nodded, smiling. "Very much. It is most warm."

"If you feel like any more late night hikes, wake up Robin next time, huh?" Beast Boy said, grinning.

"Very well."

"G'night, Star."

"Goodnight, Beast Boy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning."

Star looked up to see Raven sat at the foot of her bed, a tray full of pancakes on her lap. Starfire grinned, though she felt little better.

"Good morning, Raven! And how are you this glorious-" Starfire was interrupted by a rather throaty and unpleasant cough. Raven winced.

"Peachy," she replied.

Starfire looked at the pancakes on Raven's lap. "Friend Cyborg has been making the pancakes?"

Ravens' face seemed to grow slightly redder. "Actually… I… sort of… made these."

Starfires' eyes widened. "You?"

"Well… Robin remembered that you liked my pancakes, so he thought that…"

Starfire grinned. "Oh, it is a most glorious and thoughtful thing to do! But, tell me, is there-?"

Raven levitated a large, plastic, squeezable bottle of mustard over to Starfire. Starfire giggled with glee. "Thank you, friend Raven!"

Raven handed over the pancakes to her with a slight smile playing across her lips. She patiently watched as Starfire ate the pancakes. When she was finished, Starfire leaned back in the bed, patting her stomach.

"Feeling better?"

Starfire nodded. "Oh, very much so."

"Good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Having a good day?"

Starfire sighed. "It has been slightly… lonely."

Robin smiled. "Sorry. Those car thieves we've been after sprung up again. We got them though, so you weren't lonely in vain."

"In vain?"

"It means you weren't lonely for nothing."

"Oh."

A silence fell between them. Starfire sneezed, sending a stray starbolt across the room, creating a new crater in the wall next to the twenty others already there. Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise, then smiled.

"Nice shot."

Starfire grinned back. "Thank you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you know when I will be able to leave?"

"Anytime you want. But Cyborg says what you need is plenty of rest, so…"

"I am stuck here."

"Well, not really. Just as long as you don't do anything too strenuous, you should be okay."

Starfire cast her gaze upwards, putting a finger on her chin in thought. "What is strenuous?"

"Well, strenuous means that-"

"No, no… I am aware of the meaning of the word 'strenuous', I was merely thinking of what activities Cyborg would define as 'strenuous'."

"Well, um… just crime fighting, I suppose. But… do you feel well enough to walk around?"

"There is only one way to find out."

Starfire tossed the cover from her bed, and Robin tried not to look at her exposed legs. He never realised that they were so long… he shook his head and stood, readying himself in case Starfire fell. Starfire stood to her full height, and they both stopped as they realised that Starfire was the same height as Robin without her boots; slightly shorter when Robin wore his, as he was now. They both stood nose to nose, and Starfire had to continually remind herself to breath as she realised how close together they were. Starfire tried to move, and her eyes widened as her legs gave out, and she toppled towards Robin.

Robin grabbed her using honed reflexes, holding her in a hug to stop her from falling any further. They both froze in that position, neither wanting to let go. After what seemed a wonderful eternity, he set her back down on the bed.

"Feeling better?"

Starfire nodded. "Much."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So girl, how are you doin'?"

"Most…" a coughing fit interrupted her sentence. "…wonderful," she finished, smiling.

"Well, I just though I'd come by with a certain someone…" Cyborg said, pulling a very familiar worm from behind his back.

Starfires' eyes widened in joy. "Silkie! Oh, come here my little _bumglorf!_ Your _Knorffka _has missed you so much! Yes, she has! Yes, she has!" she said, rubbing her nose against the worms' face. Silkie made what Cyborg assumed was a noise of pleasure in response. Starfire looked up at Cyborg.

"Thank you, friend Cyborg!"

Cyborg shrugged. "Actually, it was Robins' idea. I'm just the mailman."

"Well… regardless, it is most enjoyable to see you."

"Yeah, you too." He sat in a chair next to the bed. "So… havin' fun?"

Starfire looked at him in a way that was reminiscent of Ravens' sarcastic stares. Cyborg raised his hands in front of him.

"All right, all right, stupid question. You're free to move about the tower, you know."

Starfire shook her head. "I cannot. Every time I try to stand, I fall."

Cyborg lowered his head in thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Tell you what: I'll put a TV at the end of the bed with a link to the security cameras, so you can see what everyone else is doin'. And I'll put microphones on the cameras so you can talk to everyone. How's that sound?"

"That sounds most enjoyable!"

About half an hour later, Cyborg had set up the television. "Okay, test it out," he said, handing the microphone to Starfire. He picked up the remote control and began scrolling through the different cameras until he came across Beast Boy watching TV in the lounge area. He nodded at Starfire.

"Hello, friend Beast Boy!"

"Hey Star," Beast Boy replied, glancing over his shoulder at the door. His eyes widened slightly and he turned back, finding no-one there. "Uh, Star?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Where are you?" he asked, looking under tables and in cupboards in his attempts to find her. Starfire giggled.

"I am in the camera."

"There's a camera?" Beast Boy asked quietly, before looking up and spotting a small lens in the corner of the room. "Dude! That's a camera? I just thought it was a decoration or something!"

Cyborg spoke into the microphone. "Nope, it's a fully functional camera. So I've seen you playing that dancing game we got for Starfire. _And _the karaoke game we got for Starfire. _And _the-"

"Okay, okay, dude! I get the picture, geez…"

Cyborg grinned and looked over at Starfire, who beamed back in response.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Starfire nodded. "Oh yes, very much!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire sighed as she scrolled through the security cameras. It had been nearly a week since she had been attacked by Plasmus. She looked out over the night sky, feeling very restless. The others were all in bed, and Silkie was fast asleep on the bed next to her. The door to the med bay opened, and Starfire was jolted out of her boredom.

"Starfire? Are you awake?" Robin whispered.

"Robin! I, um… that is… yes, I am awake."

"Good," Robin said, walking over to the television with something tucked under his arm.

"What is that, Robin?"

"A DVD player. I couldn't sleep, and I remembered how I could _never _sleep when I had the flu. So, I thought you might like to watch a movie." He turned back to face her. "If that's okay with you."

Starfire nodded. "Oh yes, that is most acceptable."

"So," Robin continued, "what would you like to watch? Something quiet, something loud…?"

"Something interesting," Starfire sighed. Robin laughed.

"Y'know… I think I've got just the thing."

About ten minutes later, the movie had begun and Robin was taking his seat next to Starfires' bed. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to do so subtly so that Starfire wouldn't notice.

"Robin… you may… join me… if you wish…" Starfire said awkwardly, feeling very nervous. She pulled the covers up and rearranged them so that she was sat on top of them. Robin looked equally nervous.

"Well, erm… I… uh…" Robin sighed and stood, slumping into the bed next to Starfire. They both kept their eyes on the screen, attempting to ignore the awkwardness that came with their closeness. Suddenly, Starfire gasped at the events unfolding on the screen.

"Why did that man not help him?"

"Because he wanted the statue for himself."

"But surely it is not worth someones' life?"

"It's just a movie Star," Robin said, a smile playing across his lips.

"Well, that may be so, Robin, but I-" Starfire suddenly squealed and hid behind Robins' shoulder when the man reappeared on the screen again, this time with spikes protruding from his head. Robin just grinned.

An hour later and the hero was fighting off Nazi soldiers while trying to drive a truck. Starfire cheered when a Nazi fell, and berated the Nazis when they seemed to win, saying that they were 'bad men'. Robin was still grinning.

About ten minutes later, the hero and the love interest were on a boat, the hero looking in the mirror as he inspected his scars. And Robin was still grinning.

"_It's not the years, honey, it's the mileage."_

Starfire looked over at Robin out of the corner of her eye, thinking about how much that line described him; too mature for his years. She put her eyes back on the screen as the hero and lover interest bantered back and forth, before they ended up kissing romantically. Starfire resisted the urge to sigh at how easy the movie made it seem. Robins' grin faded slightly at that part.

Another half an hour later, and the end credits were rolling, the heroic fanfare interrupted by Robin hitting the stop button on the remote. He looked over at Starfire.

"So, did you like the movie?"

"I was most wonderful! It was very similar to Tamaranian legends."

"If you liked that, then you'll definitely like the sequels," Robin said, hopping out of the bed and walking over to the TV. He disconnected the DVD player and began to walk out of the room. "Good night, Star."

"Robin?"

"Yes, Star?"

"Would you mind staying here? In the other bed?"

"Uh… I suppose… if that's okay with Silkie," he said, gesturing to the worm that was peacefully snoozing on the other bed.

"Silkie! Silkie! Shoo!"

Silkie awoke with an annoyed, low pitched squeal and squirmed off the bed. Robin took off his boots and his cape and got into the bed. Starfire reached over to the light switch, and the room was engulfed in darkness.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Star?"

"You said that you could not sleep when you had the flu. How long did it last?"

"Uh… I don't really know. A few days I guess, but that was probably because of Alfred taking care of me."

"Alfred?"

"He's the butler at the place I used to live."

"Butler?"

"It's sort of like a… personal servant."

"But I thought humans did not approve of slavery."

Robin chuckled. "It's not really slavery. They get paid, and they live with whoever they serve. And on top of that, he's like a member of the family. I honestly can't picture the Bat cave without him."

"The Bat cave? That sounds most frightening."

"Actually, it's one of the safest places in the world."

"I suppose it would have to be."

Robin propped himself up on his shoulder, looking over at where Starfire would be if he could see her. "How do you mean?"

"Because I have seen pictures of people like the Joker and the Penguin, and they appear most dangerous."

Robin smiled in the darkness. "I guess you're right. But to be honest, it never worried me that much. Whenever I was with Batman, I felt pretty safe."

"You must have been most afraid when you left him."

"I was. But I had things that helped me through the scary parts."

"What things would they be?"

His response was instant and automatic. "You." His eyes widened. "I mean you _guys_," he said quickly, attempting to recover. Starfire didn't respond for what seemed an eternity.

"Robin?" she said, finally.

"Yes, Star?"

"Thank you for staying with me."

"It was no problem, Star. I actually had a lot of fun."

"I did also. Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Starfire."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire awoke as the sun hit her eyes. She looked around the room when she suddenly realised something. She felt… good. In fact, she felt more than good. She felt great! She had never felt so good. She wanted to jump up and down for joy! She wanted to…

She looked over and saw Robin sat at the foot of her bed. "Morning. I thought I'd leave the DVD player in here so we could watch the next movie tonight. By the way, Raven cooked you some more pancakes," he said, putting the tray on her lap.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Robin asked.

She looked down at the tray of deliciously charred pancakes, then looked at the TV that had been especially modified for her. She looked back up at Robin, who sat with a kind smile on his face and ruffled hair from sleeping in the med bay with her.

"Actually, I am not feeling that well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: In case you didn't know, they were watching _Indiana Jones: The Raiders of the Lost Ark._ Sue me, I love that movie.

So, you enjoy? You not enjoy? Review!)


	6. A Different Perspective

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and all related characters aren't mine.

_**A Different Perspective**_

He stepped out of the shower, steam spilling out of the bathroom as he entered his room. He rubbed his hair vigorously as he turned on his computer, checking his reflection for evidence of how tired he was. He had been away for about a week, with little sleep during that time. Being jet-lagged from flying to the other side of the world and back again probably didn't help, either. As he got dressed, he hopped over to his computer, pushing his leg into his pants as he went.

He sat at the computer and entered his password, wondering what _they_ had been up to while he was away. He clicked on the folder labelled 'New Pics', looking with interest at the pictures within. He scratched his chin and looked at the pictures thoughtfully. He scrolled through them until one of them caught his interest. He double-clicked the image and it sprang to full screen mode. He sat with his eyes wider than usual, his mouth ever so slightly open.

He looked at the costume. The way the green spandex was shaped around those long legs… the way the boots fit so perfectly. He looked at the red spandex wrapped around the torso, and his eyes wandered over the chest and down further… he shook his head and had to remind himself to breath again. The mask looked strange to him, but he wasn't surprised by that. He closed the image and copied it into the folder labelled 'Special Pics', wondering briefly if what he did was just a _little _bit strange.

He was just glad that his friends didn't intrude into his personal space often and discover this little stash of pictures he had. He sighed and clicked on the 'Special Pics' folder. He scrolled down, and found that all the pictures were of one person. Oh, sure, the others were in there too, but to nowhere _near _the extent that _that person _was. A knock at the door caused him to instinctively close the folder, and he turned off the computer.

"Yes?"

"Robin? It is Starfire. Do you wish to partake in the eating of Cyborg's waffles?"

Robin opened the door and smiled at his friend. "I'd love to."

As they walked down the corridor together, Robin wondered if he would ever show Starfire that folder of pictures. He also wondered if it was wrong of him to want to see her in his costume again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Written in fifteen minutes after seeing 'The Quest'. So, you like? Or no? Review!)


	7. Status Report

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans and all DC characters in this fic aren't mine – they all belong to WB.

_**Status Report**_

The Batmobile screeched to a halt at the end of the runway. The hatch slid forward obligingly, and Batman jumped out. He spotted Alfred walking towards him, a package in hand.

"This arrived for you today, sir."

Batman pulled back his cowl to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne, and he allowed himself the luxury of a small smile. "From the Titans?"

"It appears so."

Bruce nodded. "I'll have a shower and a change first, then we'll see what Robin's been up to."

Alfred nodded. "Very good sir."

One shower and change later, and a fresh and clean Bruce Wayne was sat before his computer console. Alfred stood behind him, equally eager to see and hear what their young friend had been getting up to in Jump City. Bruce pushed the play button and was greeted by the sight of something purple. Then something green. Bruce squinted, trying to make out what was going on. The green smudge pulled back to reveal the face of Beast Boy.

"_Dude! Sweet! It's a camera!"_

He looked up at someone else opposite, and the camera was suddenly pulled from his grasp, revealing the face of Cyborg.

"_Hmm. This looks like pretty advanced stuff. Maybe I should have a look at it."_

"_Aww, c'mon dude! You can't say that you don't want to do some filming stuff!"_

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy and grinned. _"You know, I think we should."_

Bruce groaned and rubbed his forehead, and Alfred smiled. The image cut to the corridors of Titans Tower, the camera jerking from side to side as whomever was holding the camera walked.

"_Welcome to Titans Tower. I'm your cameraman, the amazing and excellent Cyborg." _The camera turned briefly to look at the smiling face of Cyborg before turning ahead once again._ "And on my left is the equally amazing (if not quite as excellent) Beast Boy!"_

The camera panned over to Beast Boy, who struck various muscle flexing poses. He looked at the camera. _"Oh yes ladies. He's single," _he said, raising his eyebrows several times. Cyborg burst out laughing and continued to walk down the corridor.

"_Hey!" _Beast Boy's voice rang out. _"What's so funny?"_

The image cut again, this time revealing the lounge area of the Titans Tower. Alfred looked over the lavish furniture and excellent view.

"Have you ever considered building a Bat Tower, sir?"

Bruce looked over at him and scowled. "Look at how amused I am."

Their eyes were once again drawn to the screen by a loud squeal of delight. Starfire had proceeded to almost squash her face into the camera.

"_What is this strange device, Cyborg?"_

"_It's a camera, Star."_

"_What does a 'camera' do?"_

"_It records things. See?"_

The camera turned around, presumably to show Starfire the lens on the other side that was recording.

"_Oh! It is like the VCR, but for real life!"_ she said excitedly.

"_Yeah, that's it."_

"_We must show Robin!"_

The camera suddenly jerked away, as though Cyborg were pulling it from Starfire's reach. _"We can't," _Cyborg's voice responded, the camera once again trained on the Tamaranian.

"_Why?"_

Beast Boy interjected. _"Because… it's kinda his."_

"_What is?" _Robin's voice asked, coming from the distance. The camera suddenly whirled around, and the world was suddenly at a strange angle. Cyborg was probably putting it behind his back.

"_The camera," _Starfire said, ignoring Cyborg and Beast Boy's loud objections.

"_What camera?" _Robin's voice asked, and Cyborg sighed. He was pulling the camera from behind his back when the picture cut out again, suddenly changing to reveal the roof of the tower. The sun was setting in the distance, and someone had obviously elected to show this sight to Bruce and Alfred.

"Quite striking," Alfred said quietly, and Bruce nodded.

There was some faint laughter from the left, and the camera turned to see Starfire walking alongside whoever held the camera.

"_Robin, why have you got the camera?"_

"_Because I wanted to get the sunset," _Robin's voice responded, the camera remaining on the young Tamaranian. _"With winter coming, it's going to get pretty cloudy, and I wanted to get it before it gets too cold up here. You know, like a keepsake. To remind me of how nice it looks," _he said, his voice taking on a slightly different quality as he said the last sentence.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Alfred, who merely had an amused look on his face.

"Something funny, Alfred?"

"Not at all, sir."

Bruce eyed him sceptically, then turned back to the screen. Robin and Starfire had proceeded to sit.

"_For whoever's watching this in the future, I'm Robin," _he said, turning the camera around to look at his own face. _"And this," _he said, turning the camera back, _"is Starfire. Say hi, Starfire."_

Starfire meekly raised a hand. _"Um…hello, future persons."_

"_No, no. Say 'hi'. I've never heard you say 'hi' before."_

Starfire laughed slightly. _"But why, Robin?"_

"_Because it'll sound nice."_

Bruce groaned and put his head in his hand. "This is absolutely…" Bruce looked for the correct words.

"Adorable, sir?" Alfred asked in a deadpan voice, his face completely straight. Bruce looked back at him with a deep Bat-glare, which did nothing to remove the smirk from the butler's eyes. Bruce sighed and turned back to the screen, where Starfire was laughing nervously while playing with the end of her hair. She raised a hand in a wave.

"_Hi."_

"_See? That was great."_

Starfire laughed nervously again, and looked back to the sunset. The camera lingered on her for a while, and she turned back. _"Um… Robin?"_

"_Yes, Star?"_

"_If you are here to record the sunset, then why are you recording me?"_

"Good question," Bruce muttered irritably, massaging his temples.

"_Oh! Right," _Robin responded, sounding slightly disappointed as he turned back to the sunset. The camera lingered on the sunset for a few seconds longer, then cut again, this time revealing a grey skinned girl, who was looking at the camera with an eyebrow raised.

"_And this,"_ Robin's voice came from behind the camera, _"Is Raven. Say hi, Raven."_

Raven raised a hand, keeping her face deadpan. _"Hi. Go away now."_

Bruce turned to Alfred and smiled, pointing at the screen. "Her, I like."

"Why am I not surprised?" Alfred said, an amused smile on his lips.

"_Sorry, I just wanted to have some record of you on the camera. You know, since everybody else is on here."_

"_Okay, so now you've got me. I think you can go now."_

The camera jostled slightly and Robin grunted. The camera seemed to fall for a moment, but stopped in mid air.

"_Step aside, Robin! This is a job for Beast Boy!" _Beast Boy adopted a TV presenter voice as he spoke._ "With us today is the creepy and so so so angry Raven! Tell us, Raven, what made you want to become a superheroine?"_

Raven glared at the camera.

"_Uh, okay… what's your favourite colour?"_

Raven glared at the camera.

"_Favourite food?"_

Raven glared at the camera.

"_Favourite drink?"_

Raven glared at the camera.

"_Favourite Titan?"_

Raven glared at the camera.

"_Come on, Raven, say something!"_

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."_

The entire image became black for a spilt second before the image yet again cut away. The camera was being held by Cyborg, who was chuckling behind the camera the entire time. The image was that of the med lab, and Robin and Beast Boy were sat on different beds, Starfire wrapping bandages around their heads. Robin looked over at Beast Boy.

"_Moron," _he mumbled. Beast Boy just rubbed his head and moaned in pain. The image cut yet again, this time being held by someone else. Raven turned the camera back to face her.

"_Since Beast Boy may have given you the wrong impression, I just wanted to take my turn on this thing. I'm actually not **that** creepy, or angry. Beast Boy **makes **me angry. I'm not angry all of the time."_

There was a knocking on the door, and Raven quickly reached behind the camera, the image cutting to that of the Titans having dinner. Bruce pushed the stop button before he could see any more. He steeped his head in thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin walked into his room, examining the broken birdarang that he held in his hand. He didn't realise that Cinderblock was _that _solid. He ran his fingers down the side, and caught his hand on a jagged piece of the broken weapon. He yelped slightly, and it fell to the floor, bouncing under his bed. He scowled and got down on the floor, trying to find the birdarang underneath the bed. He saw the box that the camera had come in, but noticed something that he hadn't seen before; there was a note hanging out of the box.

He picked up the box and read the note, his eyes widening as he did so.

_Robin_

_I have sent you this camera to show me what you have learnt during your time with the Titans. From what reports I've seen, I'm beginning to have my doubts as to how seriously you and your team take crime fighting._

_Incidentally, I've modified the camera so that you can't erase or edit anything._

_Batman_

A cold sweat was now forming on Robin's forehead.

_Oh no… that was from Bruce?_

When someone had come to collect the camera, he had reluctantly erased (he thought) what was on there and handed it over. He had assumed that it had merely been sent to the wrong address, or had the wrong label on it. Just as he was about to call Bruce, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find a confused Beast Boy stood at the door.

"Uh, this came for you dude."

Robin looked at the box that Beast Boy held in his hands. He took it and opened it as fast as he could, prompting Beat Boy to yelp and jump back slightly. Robin opened the box, pulling out the camera that Bruce had sent him. Robin raised an eyebrow and pushed the play button, showing all of the things that the Titans had filmed. Robin's brow creased in confusion, and he spotted a note attached to the box.

He pulled it out and read it.

_Robin_

_I'm going to assume that this was some kind of joke._

_Batman_

Robin blew out a breath of relief.

"What'd it say, dude?"

Robin turned to see Beast Boy looking at him inquisitively. Robin grinned, and Beast Boy looked even more confused. Robin didn't grin. It just didn't happen. Robin smiled, or smirked. But never grinned.

"It doesn't matter, Beast Boy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I thought the ending kind of trailed off myself, but… that's the nature of one shots and silly little drabbles, I suppose.

Where's the review love, peeps? For the love of Aqualad, I'm getting more hits on this than on any of my other fics! Just a quick 'you suck!' or 'this is good!' will do.

With that said, you like? You not like? Review!)


	8. Helping

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything DC related.

(A/N: Spoilers for 'Cyborg the Barbarian')

_**Helping**_

The room was silent as the door opened. It was always silent in his room. It wasn't that the owner of the room didn't like music or TV, but he simply didn't listen to or watch either while he was in his room. He rarely used his room for anything other than maintenance or recharging. The light from the corridor cast a huge shadow in front of him, and Cyborg looked down at the shadow. He noticed how human his shadow looked. How _normal_ it looked. He sighed, shaking the thought from his head. Why was he thinking like this? He thought that he had gotten rid of these feelings a long time ago. The moment he joined the Teen Titans, in fact.

He had had momentary lapses, but most of the time, it didn't bother him. More recently, however, he had been pondering the subject more and more. Ever since he was taken back in time by a prehistoric witch. Ever since he met Sarasim. He walked over to the history book that Raven had given him and looked at the picture of the prehistoric woman inside. He ran a hand over the page, as though he would somehow be able to reach out and touch her. He closed his eyes and frowned. Letting out a low growl, he stormed to the other side of the room, looking out the window.

His logical, scientific mind berated him. It was ridiculous, really. He had only known her for, what? A few days? Hardly enough time for any serious feelings to grow. And yet, here he was, sadly looking over an ancient history book, pining after a woman long dead.

"Ridiculous," he murmured to himself, turning away from the window and walking over to his computer. He was about to switch it on when he wondered why. It had become instinct to him to simply walk into his room and turn on the computer. In all honesty, he had come here wanting to get away from the technology that surrounded him in everyday life. He looked down at his mechanical hands and smiled bitterly.

_Not much chance of that, is there, Vic?_

A strange feeling crept inside him, and Cyborg suddenly whirled on his heel, slamming his fist into the wall. Yelling in frustration, he turned again, this time his fist colliding with his computer, sending it flying across the room. It smashed upon impact with the wall, sending circuit boards and microchips flying. The feeling left as quickly as it had come, and Cyborg stood completely still, his breathing slightly laboured from the sudden exertion. He took a deep breath and sat down on the chair that sat in front of where his computer had once been. He sat back and ran his hands over the top of his head, the sensors in his hands detecting the difference between the smooth, cold, metallic side of his head and the slightly softer and more malleable skin on the other side.

There was a knocking on the door, and Cyborg didn't respond at first. He was considering remaining silent, but the knocking continued.

"Cy? You okay, dude?"

Cyborg sighed. If he didn't answer, then Beast Boy would assume that something was wrong, and would most likely fetch the rest of the Titans. Cyborg pushed himself out of the chair, and walked over to the door. He opened the door and looked down at his concerned friend.

"Are you okay? I heard some yelling and smashing and stuff."

Cyborg's face remained impassive. "Yeah, I'm fine. The computer's just actin' up again," he said, adding a small laugh and a smile to the statement, hoping that Beast Boy would put it down to Cyborg being his usual, over reacting self. Beast Boy raised a sceptical eyebrow. Beast Boy tried to see into Cyborg's room.

"Are you sure? 'Cause-"

He was cut off by Cyborg's arm blocking his path. "It's fine, BB. You don't need to-"

But Beast Boy had already turned into a dog and waltzed into Cyborg's room. Cyborg growled in frustration as Beast Boy transformed back into human form. He saw the remains of Cyborg's computer, and he looked over at his hulking mechanical friend.

"Whoa dude! What'd the computer do to you?"

Cyborg closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Like I said, it was actin' up."

Beast Boy gave him a 'yeah right' look, and looked around the room. He saw the open book on the table and walked over to it. "Who's that?" he said, pointing to Sarasim.

Cyborg walked over and closed the book. "No-one. Look, man, I really appreciate you comin' in to check on me an' all, but I'm fine."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Cyborg added, picking up the book and putting it on a nearby bookshelf. He looked at the other books on the shelf, and noticed that they were all text books on machinery. He only just then noticed how out of place the history book looked in his room in general. He turned to find that Beast Boy still hadn't left.

"What?" Cyborg said, his patience at an end.

"Look, dude, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm your buddy. You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

Cyborg was taken aback by the sudden show of affection, but didn't show it. He solemnly nodded. "Thanks, man. But I'm fine."

"No, you're not, dude. You don't usually just go smashin' stuff up, no matter how mad you are." Beast Boy's eyes suddenly twinkled with inspiration. "Ya know what? We need to go and do somethin'."

Cyborg suddenly felt a certain amount of dread. "Like what?"

"Nothin' crazy dude, I just meant a pizza or somethin'," Beast Boy said, his voice gaining a slightly defensive tone.

Cyborg looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know, man…"

"C'mon dude, it'll be fun."

Cyborg sighed. "All right. Let's go."

Beast Boy grinned. "All right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally, Cyborg would be enjoying this brief break from living in the Tower. As much as he loved living with the Titans, sometimes it became incredibly claustrophobic in there. Cyborg always thought it was funny that in a building as big as the Tower, he always managed to run into someone when he wanted to be alone. He didn't find it funny in a 'ha ha' way, but more in an ironic way. No-one else seemed to share the same sense of humour as Cyborg in that sense, though he suspected that Raven thought the same thing, especially when it came to Beast Boy.

However, he couldn't enjoy his pizza today. All he could see was the people staring, the people 'subtly' pointing and whispering. Cyborg didn't know whether to be grateful or angry at the people who tried to ignore him. Outside of the Titans and their associates, Cyborg had always been the subject of _this _kind of attention. He looked at his green friend, who hadn't seemed to notice. He was simply eating his pizza as though it weren't even there, and Cyborg couldn't help but smile.

Only Beast Boy would take you out for a 'feel better' pizza and then eat all of the pizza. The other Titans were all occupied in their own business, and weren't available to come out and enjoy. Cyborg had actually been slightly relieved, as he didn't want Beast Boy telling the others about Cyborg's 'argument' with his computer. Beast Boy was halfway through the pizza when he stopped in mid chew, a pizza slice drooping from his mouth.

"Dude, don't you want any?"

Cyborg smiled. "Don't mind if I do."

It was then a race to the final slice. This always happened when it was just Cyborg and Beast Boy eating pizza. It usually turned an otherwise calm night into several hours of war, in which Raven would usually be sucked in. Cyborg really did pity the dark teenager sometimes. She would always seem to walk in at the worst moment possible during one of their little wars. Somehow Robin and Starfire always managed to avoid their pranks and games of 'Stankball' (at least, ever since Beast Boy accidentally pulled that prank on Starfire). Cyborg laughed again, and it was his downfall, as he saw Beast Boy greedily snatch up the last slice and swallow it without chewing.

Cyborg watched his friend's face go a different shade of green, and couldn't help the laugh that burst from his gut. Beast Boy ran inside (presumably to the bathroom) and Cyborg wiped away a tear. As he looked around, his laughing slowly subsided as he saw the looks that the public were giving him. It was if to say 'how can _they_ be having a good time?', and Cyborg didn't like it. Cyborg's good mood slipped away as his smile was quickly replaced by a bitter scowl. He wanted to yell at them. He wanted to stand up and do _something _to make them stop. He shook his head, hoping the feelings would go away. He hated himself for feeling this way. He was supposed to protect these people, not hate them.

Beast Boy came out and sat down next to him, patting his stomach tenderly. "Never swallow pizza whole," he said, a weak smile on his lips. He saw the look on Cyborg's face and his smile disappeared. "What's up?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nothing. We done?"

Beast Boy blinked, taken aback by Cyborg's almost Raven-like statement. "Uh… sure. Lemme just go pay."

He got up and left to pay, leaving Cyborg once again by himself. He tried to look in some direction where there wouldn't be people looking at him. Staring at him. Judging him. Everywhere he turned, there was someone reacting to him, someone who had the same word going through their minds as they looked at him. Beast Boy couldn't get back any sooner, as far as Cyborg was concerned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride back to the Tower was quiet. Very quiet. Which was too quiet for Beast Boy. He looked over at his friend, who had an impassive look on his face once again. Beast Boy almost grunted in annoyance. He had taken Cyborg out for pizza in hopes of making him feel _better_, not _worse_.

_Maybe I should just leave this stuff to Raven_, Beast Boy mused, crossing his arms and looking out the window. His frown deepened. No. He wouldn't toss this to someone else. Cyborg was _his_ best friend, dammit. If anyone was going to help him through whatever was bothering him, it would be Beast Boy. He looked over at his friend again and took a breath.

"So," he said, nervously at first, before his voice built in confidence, "you wanna do anything else?"

Cyborg looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'm okay, man."

"Yeah, but I'm kinda bored anyway, so I thought that maybe we could… do somethin'."

"Like what?"

Beast Boy mused for a moment. He really had no idea what he and Cyborg could do. He toyed with the idea of going to see a movie, but there wasn't much on except for chick flicks. And Beast Boy was _not _going to take Cyborg to see a chick flick. The other Titans thought they spent too much time together as it is. So did the media, for that matter. If a paparazzi caught them going to a chick flick, they would _never _live it down. And Beast Boy's sex appeal to the ladies would go out the window like so much tofu. He didn't like the thought, so he thought about the different things they could do.

They had already had pizza, so… Beast Boy's eyes lit up with inspiration.

"How 'bout we have a night on the town?"

"I dunno man," Cyborg sighed, shaking his head.

"C'mon… with the T-car, the ladies'll be all over us. You know you want to show off this baby," Beast Boy said, stroking the interior of the car.

Cyborg remained silent for a long time before responding. "All right, man. But nothin' too crazy, okay?"

Beast Boy raised three fingers, putting the other hand on his chest. "Scout's honour."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Beast Boy was the center of attention on the dance floor, his break dancing attracting a whole host of onlookers. At least, Cyborg _assumed _it was break dancing (or at least some version of it he wasn't familiar with). He had no idea that Beast Boy was so… elastic. His arms and legs were twirling wildly, and Beast Boy himself looked slightly frightened at how fast he was going. Cyborg stood back, leaning against the bar. He hoped that he could blend in better than Beast Boy could. That was probably the only reason he agreed to come out with Beast Boy; the lights of the dance floor made his luminescent blue circuitry blend in, at least to the extent that people didn't notice him as much.

Cyborg wasn't even sure if the crowd knew who Beast Boy was. Between the flashing lights and the speed at which Beast Boy was spinning, they probably didn't even notice his green skin or pointy ears. Cyborg turned around and ordered another drink. He could probably pass for the legal age and get some alcohol, but he decided that he was depressed enough, and that Beast Boy was crazy enough without introducing alcohol into the mix. When he turned back, he could no longer see the dance floor, his view blocked by the crowd in front of him.

His drink arrived, and he felt gladdened that the bartender didn't seem to care in the least about who he was. He looked at Cyborg as just another customer, and it made Cyborg feel a little bit better that at least _someone _didn't see him as some half metal monster.

"Hey, Cy!"

Cyborg turned to see Beast Boy approaching him, followed by two attractive girls. He turned to look at them. "You see ladies? I told you Cyborg was with me."

One of the girls giggled excitedly, and Beast Boy turned to Cyborg, a grin on his face. He winked, and Cyborg wanted to punch his lights out. He _really _didn't feel like doing this right now, especially the part when he would have to answer all the questions that they usually ask. One of the girls whispered in the others' ear, too shy to speak for herself. The other girl nodded and looked at Beast Boy.

"Is Robin with you?"

That was usual question number one. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fine to the girls, as long as they were kept at a distance. Beast Boy paused for a moment.

"Uh, no."

The girls looked slightly disappointed, but Beast Boy quickly recovered. "But hey, why would you want him? He's taken anyway-" he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, realising that Robin may not appreciate that particular piece of information becoming public knowledge, especially since he didn't think it was true himself. Cyborg rolled his eyes and sipped at his drink. The sooner Beast Boy made an ass out of himself, the sooner they could go home.

"So, uh…" Beast Boy said, laughing nervously, "…you wanna go sit down?"

The two girls nodded, and Beast Boy once again winked at Cyborg. And once again, Cyborg wanted to punch his lights out. Reluctantly, he followed. There were two couches in front of them, and Beast Boy took one, sitting next to one girl. This left the other couch free, with the other girl sat on it. Cyborg grimaced, though he tried to hide it for politeness' sake. That was one thing his mother had always taught him.

_Be polite, Victor. Don't say such rude words, Victor._

Cyborg sat down next to the other girl, who was obviously not intent on talking to him. "So…" he started slowly, "…any questions about Robin you want to ask?" he said, trying not to sound too sarcastic. She looked over at him, her eyes changing slightly as she looked at him head on. Cyborg wanted to stand up and shout at her.

"_What? I'm not as pretty as you'd like?"_

But instead, he merely held her gaze, hoping that she would get uncomfortable and leave.

No such luck.

"Do you know Robin well?"

Cyborg tried to speak as curtly as possible; he began to wish he hadn't made that smart comment in the first place. "He's okay."

"But does Robin-"

"Dude, why are you talking about Robin?" Beast Boy interjected. "You're plenty interesting. Tell her about all your gadgets and stuff."

The girls giggled at the use of the word 'gadget', and Cyborg wanted to blast something.

A lot.

And then punch it. A lot.

And then maybe kick it a bit more for good measure. A lot.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You guys want anything?" he asked. They all shook their heads, and Beast Boy left.

Cyborg simply sat there, waiting for this night to end. The girl on Beast Boy's couch leaned over and whispered something in the other girl's ear. They both giggled. That noise was beginning to grate on Cyborg. Once they had finished, the girl sat next to Cyborg tried to speak between fits of laughter.

"Do you… even… do you have a… gadget? I mean, down there?"

They both laughed, and Cyborg gritted his teeth. He felt like he would explode. He wanted to explode. Maybe he'd take these two with him if he did. Hell, he'd like to blow up the whole city right now. But he didn't do anything. He just stared straight forward at the girl, who was becoming increasingly nervous. Suddenly, he stood, slamming his glass down on the floor so hard it shattered, sending shards of glass into the air. The people who were sat around them looked over in surprise.

Cyborg cast his gaze on all of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT?"

They all turned around as fast their heads would allow, and Cyborg gave one last disgusted look at the girls before storming out. The girls looked at each other.

"What was his problem?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg walked down the street, heading to the multi-storey car park where the T-car was parked.

"Cy, wait!"

Cyborg ignored his friends' yelling, and kept on walking. Maybe he'd give up and leave him alone. He felt Beast Boy's hand on his shoulder, and he shrugged it off, immediately regretting having done so.

"Dude, what's your problem? They said you got up and left!"

Cyborg whirled on his heel to face Beast Boy. "Oh, they did, did they?"

"Yeah! What'd you think you were doing, dude?"

Cyborg smiled bitterly, leaning closer to his friend. "You might want to ask them what they said to make me leave."

Beast Boy frowned, and Cyborg turned to leave. Beast Boy grabbed him by the arm, again turning him around. "Okay dude. I wanna know now. What's going on with you today? I've had to drag you everywhere! I'm trying to help you, dude!"

"I don't want your help, BB. Not _this_ kind of help, anyway."

"What is it, Cy? What's the problem? Why've you been so itchy about people lookin' at us?"

Cyborg's eyes widened in surprise. He was shocked that Beast Boy had been perceptive enough to see that. Of course, Cyborg wasn't exactly being subtle about it, but still… it was Beast Boy.

"I'm just sick of people staring at us all the time because we're…"

"What? Because we're different?"

"Different?" Cyborg yelled, taking Beast Boy aback slightly. "You call _this_…" he said, gesturing to machine half of his head, "…and _this_…" pointing to Beast Boy's pointed ears, "…and _this…" _he said, gesturing to his robotic body, "…different? No, BB, this isn't different! Different is having weird hair, or wearing strange shoes… but that's not us! We're not _different_, BB! We're… we're-!"

"What, Cy? Freaks? Is that what you were gonna say?"

Cyborg remained silent, confirming Beast Boy's question. Beast Boy nodded angrily, incensed. "I'm not surprised. I've been hearing it my entire life." He turned and stalked away angrily.

"BB, wait… BB!"

But his friend was gone. Cyborg looked down at the ground, ashamed of what he had just done. Beast Boy, his best friend, had been trying all day to make him feel better, and for no other reason than because Cyborg was his friend. And Cyborg had repaid him by-

His thoughts were interrupted as his sensors picked up a faint clicking sound coming from the shadows. He ran in the direction of the clicking, and reached into the shadows, pulling out a terrified paparazzi with a camera. He lifted the man from the ground, letting his feet dangle.

"Oh, you didn't," Cyborg growled through clenched teeth. "You did _not _just take photos of me and my friend. You did _not _just repay everything we've done for this city by taking photos of us to sell to some sleazy tabloid. YOU D-"

He stopped himself as he saw the fear in the man's eyes. The sheer terror. As if he were some villain. As if he were someone like Brother Blood. Cyborg dropped him, taking the camera.

"Get out of here," Cyborg whispered, and the man simply sat trembling on the floor. Cyborg down at him. "Go! Now!" he yelled, and the man stumbled to his feet, running away as fast as his legs could take him. Cyborg looked down at the camera in his hands and shook his head. He crushed it in his giant hands, throwing the remains in a nearby trash can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg sat in his room, attempting to concentrate on the blueprints laid out in front of him. Before this whole mess had started, Robin had asked him if the T-ship could be modified to work in severe snowy conditions. When Cyborg asked why, Robin had merely shrugged and said something about being prepared for everything. So, Cyborg had set to designing some extendable snow skis for the T-ship, so that it could skate along the snow (or ice, if it was thick enough) pretty safely. Now, though, he was having a hard time thinking of anything except Beast Boy and the paparazzi. He hadn't told anyone about the events of last night, and he wasn't about to.

And they weren't about to ask. It was an unwritten rule of the Teen Titans: if either Cyborg or Robin was acting strangely, you left them alone, unless you didn't value your life anymore. Or, in Robin's case, unless you were Starfire. She was either unaware of this rule or chose to ignore it, because she would always ask Robin what was wrong, and would at least try with Cyborg. With Robin, she usually succeeded in bringing him out of his funk (unless it was about Slade). With Cyborg, it was a 50/50 chance. Sometimes she could, sometimes she couldn't. And today she wouldn't be able to, Cyborg knew it. But that wouldn't stop her from trying. A knock came on the door, and Cyborg instantly knew that it was Starfire.

"Cyborg? It is Starfire. Do you wish to play the computer games?"

Cyborg smiled. "No thanks, Star," he called out. "But thanks for asking."

There was along silence. "Very well," she said, sounding crestfallen. There was another silence before she spoke again. "Then perhaps you would like to come and assist me in my garden, I am heading out there n-"

"Star, I'm fine. I just really need to work on these T-ship modifications, okay?"

"Very well." There was a long silence, and Cyborg assumed that she had gone. He looked back down at the blueprints when another knock came on the door. He sighed. "Starfire, I told you-"

"It's Beast Boy. Can I come in, dude?"

Cyborg paused. "BB, I'm working right now. Can it wait?"

"Not really," Beast Boy said, his voice suddenly no longer muffled by the door. Cyborg turned to see Beast Boy stood in his room.

"How did-?"

"A fly can get pretty much anywhere," he said, a sheepish grin on his face. Cyborg made a mental note to change the doors so that there was _no _gap between the door and the floor. Beast Boy fidgeted nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Dude, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"BB, I…" he paused, then sighed. "All right, go ahead."

Beast Boy nodded before continuing. "Those girls told me what they said to you. I'm sorry dude. I didn't know they'd be like that."

Cyborg waved a dismissive hand. "It's okay man."

"I just… I really wanted to help you out, is all. I… I should be able to this stuff, 'cause, y'know… you're like… my best bud and all."

There was a long silence between the two as they simply looked at each other. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing, falling to the floor.

"BB… that was so lame…" Cyborg gasped, the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I… I know!" Beast Boy shouted, prompting them both to laugh even louder.

"I was afraid… afraid you'd say something like 'I love you!'" Cyborg managed, before they both laughed even harder. Cyborg's face began to hurt from laughing so much. Eventually, they calmed, and the laughing slowly subsided. Since they were already on the floor, they both decided to simply lie on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

"So… what _has _been botherin' you, dude?"

Cyborg sighed. "I dunno… it's just the way those people look at us… at me. I just get sick of it. Day in, day out, we go out there and risk our lives for those people. Sometimes, when we go out there, I even wonder if one of us won't be coming back at the end of the day. While they're staring at us and whispering and laughing at us, does it even occur to them how many bruises and dents and cuts and broken bones that we get? Hell, Terra _died _savin' these people, man. How do you _not_ feel the same way?"

Beast Boy remained silent for a moment, and Cyborg was about to turn to look at him when he finally responded. "I used to, after Terra died; I almost left."

Surprise overcame Cyborg. He had had no clue. Beast Boy was never one to hide things particularly well. Cyborg wondered how he didn't spot it.

"And?" he asked quietly. "Why didn't you?"

"Because you guys needed me. I don't mean like my powers or anything, but… you needed me to level you guys out. Without me, everybody would be all like 'grrrrrr' all the time. But when I'm here, they're all… uh… actually, they're all 'grrrrrr' when I'm here, but they're all 'grrrrrr' at me, instead of at each other. Does that make sense?"

Cyborg smiled. "Yeah. So… what? Are you telling me that you guys need me too?"

"We need everyone, dude. It's not the Teen Titans without Raven being all sarcastic and Robin being all serious and Starfire being all happy and you being all 'Booya!' and me being all 'dude!' you know? One guy leaves, the whole thing falls apart."

Cyborg smiled again. It was the first genuine smile that had crossed his face for quite a while.

"So… who was that chick in the book?"

Cyborg had expected his smile to fade, but it didn't. It grew wider at the mention of Sarasim. "She was called Sarasim. I met her when I was zapped back in time."

"Is that why you were so ticked when we pulled you back?"

"Pretty much. The last time I saw her, she was being attacked by this big green guy. Turns out she won, though."

Beast Boy nodded. "She sounds pretty special."

"She was."

An awkward silence followed. They both chuckled nervously, and Beast Boy spoke up again. "I guess that's something else we've got in common, huh?"

"What's that?"

"We both pick the wrong women."

Cyborg chuckled. "Damn right."

"So…" Beast Boy said, springing to his feet. "…you ready ta get trashed at 'Super Zombie Kickback 5: The Ultimate Revenge'?"

Cyborg leapt to his feet. "In your dreams, little man."

They both ran from the room and raced to the lounge area, where everyone else was enjoying the peace and quiet. They leapt up and landed on the couch, bouncing Raven into the air as they landed. She landed with a thud on the floor and scowled at them before picking up her book and sitting down on a chair further away from the two and closer to Robin, who was reading a newspaper. As the Gamestation started up, Raven allowed the smallest of smiles to form on her lips. Although she would never say so, she was glad they were back to normal.

_Maybe they'll have another war…_ she mused, putting her head back in her book as she considered the possibilities.

Robin peeked over his newspaper. "Cyborg, I thought you were going to get to those T-ship modifications?"

"Later, man! Oh, you did _not_ just do the Kuwait Chung attack!" he said, turning to Beast Boy, who was grinning smugly.

Raven looked up from her reading. "I see they're back to normal."

Robin smiled. "Yeah. I wonder how Beast Boy did it."

Raven looked at the two as they feverishly tapped the buttons on their controllers. "Probably something loud and stupid."

Robin smiled and went back to his reading, and Raven did the same. Suddenly, there was a loud 'BOOYA!' and Beast Boy yelled something about Cyborg cheating. At the base of the tower, Starfire looked up from watering her plants and smiled.

All was once again right in Titans Tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, and Cyborg was blind. Cyborg heard a door open, and felt all the more nervous.

"BB, where're we going? I've been wearing this blindfold forever."

Of course, Cyborg could have scanned through the thin material with his mechanical eye at any time, but he had decided to allow Beast Boy to surprise him. It couldn't be anything _too_ horrific, right?

"Okay, dude. We're here."

Cyborg removed his blindfold, and looked up to read the sign above the entrance. He looked over at Beast Boy, his eyebrow raised. "_This _is your big surprise? I'm scheduled to come here in two days to see the kids anyway."

Beast Boy winked at his friend. "Trust me, _this _you'll like." He walked through the entrance, and Cyborg followed. He nodded to the receptionist, and she smiled in return, although she looked slightly confused.

"We're not scheduled for you to visit the children until Thursday, Mr Cyborg."

Cyborg nodded. "I know, but my friend here wants me to see something."

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, Mr Beast Boy as come here quite a few times."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow yet again. "He has?" He pursued his friend and walked alongside him. "Hey man, why didn't you tell me you came here too?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno. It didn't seem that important."

"Not important? Of course it's important! I mean… why?"

"Different is different. It doesn't really matter whether you're missing an arm or you've got green skin. I guess it just helps them to see someone whose different like they are, and still happy."

Cyborg almost did a double take at his small friend, wondering where this newfound maturity came from. Before he could say anything, Beast Boy pushed open the doors to the main room, and the children inside smiled in happiness at the sight of not one, but _two _of their heroes. They ran forwards, shouting greetings to the teen superheroes. Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy.

"I'm still not seeing anything that's different."

Beast Boy looked over at him and grinned. He tilted his head to the opposite side of the room, where a woman was talking to one of the children. She stood to her full height, and Cyborg had to resist the urge to gasp as she walked closer. She looked just like…

"Cyborg," Beast Boy said, "meet Sarah Simms."

Cyborg's jaw dropped to the floor. "Sarasim…?"

She extended a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Cyborg dumbly took her hand. "Uh… how come… I mean, I've never…"

"'Cause you always scheduled time on her off days, dude. I only met her last week, and I thought that she looked kinda familiar."

Cyborg looked over at him and nodded, and Beast Boy flashed a toothy grin. Sarah looked from one to the other.

"'Looked familiar'? Am I missing something?"

"Hey kids, lemme do some animal tricks for ya!" Beast Boy said, prompting the children to roar in approval. They followed Beast Boy away, and he gave a wink to Cyborg before concentrating on the children. Cyborg smiled and looked at Sarah.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sarah. Sorry about earlier. It's just that you remind me of someone."

"Oh? Anyone I know?" she said, gesturing to two chairs.

Cyborg smiled as he sat down. "You know, you just might."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I always thought that Beast Boy and Cyborg's friendship was downplayed on the show (that may change in future episodes, but so far there hasn't been much). In the comics they'rebest friends in the sense that they're almost brothers, and I wanted to get a little sense of that here.

Also, I've always been kinda ticked that Sarah Simms (a big part of Cyborg's life in the comics) was reduced to a guest starring role in _one _episode (and one where she wasn't even Sarah Simms!), so I tried to amend that here.

I'd like to also say that I didn't mean to offend those of you who have been reviewing regularly with my statements in the last chapter. I was talking more to the people who are reading this thing and not reviewing (I know you're out there, my hit counter says so).

In the end, I get the most enjoyment from baking the cake; the reviews are just a very nice icing.

In any case, if you enjoyed, review. If you hated, review. In general, just review.)


	9. A Quick Glance

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Teen Titans, _or anything else DC related.

(A/N: This is set after the end of Season 5, assuming that the Titans win and nothing life changing happens in the last episode called, erm, 'Things Change'. If something happens in that episode, then just consider this fic AU.)

_**A Quick Glance**_

Raven walked through the double doors leading into the lounge area, and paused briefly as she saw who Robin was talking to on the couch. She briefly considered turning around and making a hasty retreat. After all, it was only tea; she could wait. But before she could make a move, Robin had spotted her and nodded a greeting, prompting the other occupant of the couch to look over at her and offer a small wave.

They continued with their conversation, and Raven let out a breath she didn't even know that she had been holding. She walked over to the kitchen and filled up the kettle with water. Once there was enough water in the kettle, she put it back on the kitchen counter and pushed the button on the side, waiting impatiently for it to boil.

_A watched pot never boils, _Raven heard Beast Boy say. She let out an angry breath through her nose.

_Wonderful. I've internalised him._

She glanced over her shoulder at where Robin was talking to one of their many newfound friends. Where he was sat allowed him to look at Robin, but unfortunately, it also enabled him to look at Raven too. He looked over in her direction and their eyes met for an instant. Raven whipped her head back around, and she berated herself for being so obvious.

_Obvious? Obvious about what? Why does it even bother you whether he's looking at you or not?_

Robin, in the meantime, was still talking, and they both burst out laughing at whatever it was he had said. Raven knelt and opened the cupboard where her herbal teabags were kept.

_You see? He's just like any other guy. He's loud… rude… probably messy… _

_He's got nice blue eyes, though._

Raven's eyes widened.

_Nice blue eyes? **Nice blue eyes**? What part of my brain did that come from?_

The kettle had boiled, and it couldn't have come sooner for Raven. She pulled out a mug from another cupboard and put the teabag in. As she was pouring the boiling water into the mug, the doors opened behind her. Raven looked over her shoulder to see Starfire entering. Robin offered a smile and a small wave, and Starfire beamed back at him with a wave of her own. Seeing that he was occupied with their guest, she floated over to Raven, who, with her back still to Starfire, cast her gaze upward.

_Oh, no… please. I just want to go to my room until he leaves. Please?_

Her pleas went unanswered as Starfire began talking to her about how glorious the day had been. Raven turned with her mug and leant with her back the counter so that it didn't seem as though she was ignoring her friend. Unfortunately, that put her directly in _his _line of sight. She sipped her tea, wrapping her hands around the warm mug.

She tried to listen to her Tamaranian team-mate, she really did. But no matter how she tried, Starfire's voice would continually fade away, and Raven's eyes would be drawn over to _him_. Of course, they were only quick glances (she would never humiliate herself by staring), but the fact remained he was having a magnetic effect on her purple eyes. His eyes flitted over to her, and she quickly set them forward to look at her friend.

_Was he just looking at me? _

Raven frowned slightly.

_Wait… why do you even care?_

She tried to banish him from her mind and concentrate on Starfire, but her eyes once again flitted over to him. He was looking at her again. She looked back at Starfire and tucked some hair behind her ear, smiling slightly as she looked at the Tamaranian.

_Why are you smiling? It shouldn't make you smile that he was looking at you. He was **just **looking at you. _

_So stop. _

_Now._

The smile remained. It wasn't a huge smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. A smile that wouldn't go away.

_Mouth? Stop smiling. _

_Stop it. _

_Now._

But her lips wouldn't budge. She realised that Starfire had finished talking, and was looking at her with a quizzical expression on her features.

"Raven? Are you all right?" she said, far too loudly for Raven's liking.

The two boys on the couch looked over at her, and Raven could feel herself heating up as _he_ stared at her.

"I'm fine," she muttered, turning away from the piercing blue eyes that were trained on her. She walked over to the sink, putting her cup in it. She was about to leave when she saw Robin walking to the door with their guest. He was talking excitedly about showing him the gym.

"I'm curious to see how fast our treadmill can go. Cyborg says that you'll work up quite a sweat before it gives out."

Kid Flash smiled confidently. "Is that a fact?" he said, his teeth showing slightly as he smiled handsomely. Raven frowned and banged the side of her head with her palm.

'_Handsomely'? What's wrong up there?_

Robin looked over at her. "See you, Raven. I'll see you at five, right Star?"

The Tamaranian grinned and nodded. "Yes, Robin."

Robin smiled and left through the doors. The red headed teen behind him looked over first at Starfire, and then at Raven, nodding a goodbye.

"See ya."

Raven smiled and offered a small wave. And with that, he was gone. Starfire looked over at her.

"Raven? Are you sure that you are feeling okay?"

Raven looked over at her. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. It's been a busy few months."

Starfire nodded. "Indeed. Perhaps you should adjourn to your room."

"You know, I think I'll do just that. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, friend Raven," she said, grinning as she went to some other business in the kitchen.

Raven walked out of the common room and walked through the corridors. She smiled.

_Maybe I'll swing by the gym on the way to my room._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I apologise for nothing. _Someone _would have eventually done one if I hadn't.

So, let it be known that I, Super Chocolate Bear, have written the first animated_ Teen Titans _fic with a Raven x Kid Flash pairing!

_And _it was fluffy.

_Lex Luthor w/Otis: What more could anyone ask?_

So, anyway, what'd ya think? Am I _not _the first to write a Raven x Kid Flash pairing? Or do you just hate the pairing in general? Whatever you think, review.

Oh, and DarkRebel777: Fluffy means a story that's lightweight and happy (usually romantic when it comes to TT fics), with no real substance to it – it's just a fun read. I hope that answers your question!)


	10. A Small Request

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans_ – that honour belongs to DC comics and WB.

**_A Small Request_**

The tall, hulking man stood in front of the Church and looked up to the top of the spire, enjoying the feeling of being so small for a brief moment. He had recently come to the conclusion that it was a good idea to regularly remind yourself that there were things happening elsewhere that were beyond your comprehension.

_There are more things in heaven and earth…_

The man enjoyed the feeling of the rain on his face. He had decided not to wear his mask, simply opting for an eye patch. He doubted that Robin or the others, if they even saw him, would recognise him. Not that he cared. He could easily evade them. He didn't want to fight them; not yet, anyway. Besides, he had recently heard that they had become occupied with other business. All the better. It gave him a chance to plan, to prepare.

He looked at the building in front of him and considered the irony of coming here after all that he had done. Especially after he had made a deal with the devil. Though he called himself Trigon, to Slade Wilson he was, for all intents and purposes, the devil, Satan, Beelzebub, or whatever you wanted to call him.

_A rose by any other name…_

Irony was his favourite type of humour. He was not one to be known for having a sense of humour, but irony could occasionally squeeze a chuckle or two out of him. He had worked with the devil himself, had resided in hell, and had helped bring about the apocalypse. And here he was, a few weeks after the whole debacle, stood in front of a church. Steadying himself, he walked forward, heading into the church.

As he entered, he noticed that there weren't many people in the church. All the better for him; he didn't want anyone staring at him as he did this. This was humiliating and degrading enough. He reminded himself that he should probably watch what he was thinking. Though at this point, it probably made little difference what he said, did or thought. He was pretty much assured a place down below, so why bother to try and be chummy with the man upstairs?

_Because you need him_, Slade reminded himself, and sat down on one of the benches near the back. He wanted to be able to leave quickly if too many people came in. He took a deep breath, taking in the humbling atmosphere of the Jump City Church. Though he loathed admitting it, he felt slightly more at peace here. Though he could never bring himself to forgive God. After all, what kind of benevolent God would have allowed _those_ experiments to be performed on him? Would have allowed his entire family to be ripped apart?

He blew out a deep breath.

_You're not helping your cause. Just do it and leave, quickly._

Slade cleared his throat quietly.

_I suppose I've got little right to be here,_ he thought, keeping his head bowed, but not to the point where he couldn't keep an eye on the people in the church.

_In your eyes, I suppose you think I'm beyond redemption. Well, I'm not one to argue with a deity. I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness. I couldn't care less whether you think that I'm a good person or not. I have other, more important things to think about, rather than what's going to happen to me after I die. Perhaps recent events have made me less concerned about death._

_But then again, I suppose it never really bothered me to begin with, considering that I could heal almost any wound. Thank you for that, by the way. For the tortuous experiments. For the pain you've caused me and my family. But…_

_That's not why I'm here. I'm not here to blame you for the pain I've felt; there would be little point. That would be like Terra blaming me for what happened to her. Oh, incidentally, if you're there… hello, Terra. How is it up there? I'm sure he let you in, since you were always so sweet and innocent. I suppose you fed **him **those same lies you gave the Titans; that you were manipulated by me, that it wasn't your fault. Do-gooders are all the same, aren't they, God? Always ready to believe and trust, no matter how many times they've been betrayed. You may call that being good, but I call that being foolish._

_It's probably what makes them all the more likely to get into your little good people club in the clouds; they're too stupid and trusting to question you. Well, perhaps except Robin, but I'm sure the other Titans will have rid him of that by the time he gets to you. Especially that Tamaranian girl, Starfire. I wonder if you're going to do the same to her as you did to my wife. Or will you wait until he has children, and **then** destroy his spirit? I wonder if I will still be around for that._

_Of course I will. Because, say what you like about God, but he has a sense of humour. And you will keep me around just to keep on losing to the Titans. Not that I'll stop trying, mind you. In fact, it's one of the things that working with Trigon has taught me; to keep a sense of humour. Because otherwise, you'll go insane. I have to admit, I almost did, being made of bone, having no substance beneath these clothes. _

_But, that isn't why I'm here. I'm here to ask you for a favour. Yes, that's right. Me, who has earned the right to ask nothing of anybody, going to God himself for a favour. But you see, this isn't about me, as the majority of favours asked of you are. No, this is about my children. You remember them, don't you? The ones that you took from me?_

_I want you to look out for them. I want you to judge them on **their** actions, not on mine. But you probably do that, anyway, don't you? Since you are so very perfect. _

_Make sure that they are safe._

_Amen, God. I hate you so very much._

Slade stood and walked out of the Church. He stopped in front of the building, turning back to look at it one last time before heading back to his old headquarters. It was the perfect place to stay, really; the one place that Robin and the Titans wouldn't think of looking. It was only temporary, of course, but that would change soon enough. He turned and walked down the street, ignoring the red R cycle as it sped by him on the road.

Robin skidded to a halt on his R cycle, and quickly turned to look down the street. He could've sworn that he felt something… wrong a few seconds ago. He looked over at the church. He smiled, now sure that it couldn't have been Slade that he saw.

After all, why would Slade want to see God?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: A serious, moody thing before we move on to the Christmassy fluff. Oh yes, I said Christmassy fluff. Mistletoe gags abound.

Now, just to answer a few queries:

Artemis 85: I did indeed know about Kid Flash and Raven having a relationship in the comics – it's what pretty much inspired the fic.

Arainia: Ooo, a request. Consider the next fic a BBxStarxRobin Christmas gift from me to you.

If anyone else has any requests, please post 'em in a review. Of course, it's not like I've got a lack of ideas (I've got a _Stankball_ tournament lined up), but I would like to see what you'd like doing.

Thanks for the reviews, just keep 'em coming!)


	11. It's Just Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans _or any of the characters in this fic; DC and WB do.

_**It's Just Talk**_

Beast Boy screamed, the high pitched wail filling the med bay. He scowled at Cyborg, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Dude! You're not supposed to be enjoying this! I've been injured in the line of duty, and you're laughing!"

Cyborg tried to suppress his giggles. "It's just… in the butt. What are the odds? You could have at least gotten bitten in the leg like Star," he said, nodding over at his Tamaranian team-mate, who was being treated by Raven.

Beast Boy jutted out his jaw. "It's not like I had a choice where Johnny Rancid's robot dog would bite me, dude!"

"I know, but turning into a hippo was not your best move. You kinda gave him a big target, y'know?"

Beast Boy tried to change the subject away from his ineptitude in battle. "Anyway, why does Starfire get magic Raven healing and I get you with some nasty disinfectant stuff?"

"Because Starfire's wound is more serious," Raven said neutrally. Starfire looked over at her friend with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, Beast Boy. In future, I will be more careful."

Cyborg leaned closer to Beast Boy's head, which was face down on the bed.

"See? Now you've made her feel guilty."

Beast Boy sighed into his pillow. "S'okay, Star. It's not like you _meant _to get bitten by Rancid's dog, right?"

Starfire shook her head. "Indeed not."

Robin burst in through the doors. "How is she?"

Beast Boy scowled at him.

"Uh, they!How are _they_?" Robin said quickly. He had been away taking care of official business with the Mayor when Rancid had attacked. They had sent a message to him and gone to fight, but the battle had been over pretty quickly once Beast Boy had been bitten in the behind and Starfire in the leg. Beast boy mentally groaned. This would make Robin's control freak nature explode. He could hear him now.

_You should be able to handle yourself without me here._

_We're going to have to train even harder._

_I'm stinky and stupid and I'm too serious all the time._

Beast Boy hid his smile in his pillow. Although he seriously doubted that Robin would care if he started laughing at him, since he had already made his way to Starfire.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Robin. It is a very minor injury."

"Being bitten by a dog made of solid steel is _not _minor, Star."

Cyborg decided to interject into the conversation. "But she's fine now. And _we _need to get back out there and stop Rancid before he causes any more damage."

Robin nodded reluctantly. "Right. Will you be okay? Uh, both of you?"

Starfire nodded and Beast Boy did a thumbs up, still face down in his pillow. Robin nodded to Cyborg and Raven.

"Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh… okay… another question… uh… what… turns you on?"

Starfire raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What does this mean? 'Turns you on'?"

Beast Boy scratched his head as best he could in his awkward position. He had managed to lie on his side, propping up his head on two pillows. Being bored, they had begun to talk to each other about anything they could think of. Beast Boy had run out of things to ask, until he remembered watching some of _'Inside the Actor's Studio'_, so he thought he might as well ask those questions that come up at the end. Of course, he hadn't counted on Starfire's lack of knowledge of Earth phrases.

"Uh… it means… well… what… makes you feel… good?"

Starfire looked blankly at him for a moment before nodding. "Oh. Well…" she said, putting her finger on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling. "Umm… Silkie makes me feel good. So would it be apt to say that Silkie 'turns me on'?"

Beast Boy tried not to laugh. "Well, I guess, but... I mean…" Beast Boy sighed. "This is hard," he murmured to himself, before looking back to Starfire. "Just ask Robin when he gets back."

Starfire looked confused. "Why would I ask Robin?"

"Because he's your-" Beast Boy stopped himself before he said something that Robin would kill him for. "Uh… 'cause he explains this stuff to you all the time; he's good at it."

"Oh."

A green eyebrow rose on Beast Boy's face. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing. I merely mean that I understand."

"But you said it all weird. Like you thought I was talking about something else."

"Well…" Starfire looked away awkwardly. She shook her head. "It is not important."

"Aw, c'mon Star. I'm not gonna go around tellin' anybody, if that's what you're worried about."

"It is not that," Starfire said, shaking her head.

"Then what?"

"I merely find it difficult to talk about such things."

"What things?"

Starfire paused. "Robin things."

This time both of Beast Boy's eyebrows rose. "Really? You?"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Well… kinda, yeah. I mean… you're usually so… like, 'out there' with your feelings. It's just kinda weird to think you keep some stuff in."

"Just because you do not see it, it does not mean it is not there," she said quietly, looking out the window.

Beast Boy suddenly felt quite awkward. Dammit, Robin should be here looking after his girlfriend, not Beast Boy. Of course, Robin would never call Starfire his girlfriend, but it was so obvious. And Beast Boy knew that if it was obvious to _him_, then that meant that _everyone _must know.

"Everyone seems to know something about myself and Robin that even _I _am not aware of. It is… strange, yes?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Yeah… kinda."

"So… what is it that everyone sees that I do not?"

The awkwardness was increasing. "Well… it's just that… Robin… uh… he uh… and the rest of us… uh…"

He sighed.

"Can we talk about something else? Please?"

Starfire paused for what seemed an eternity before answering. "Very well. Now I may ask you a question, yes?"

"Uh… okay."

"What 'turns you on'?"

"Let's see… uh… tofu and zombies."

"Very well… now it is your question again."

"Okay. What's your favourite curse word?"

Starfire tilted her head to the side. "I do not understand."

"Curse words are-"

"No, no," Starfire said, shaking her head, "I know what curse words are. But I was under the impression that it was frowned upon to use them."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "It is. It's just… c'mon, Star. There's gotta be one curse word that you like to say. That makes you feel better when you say it."

"What is yours?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nu-uh. This is _your _question."

"Very well… well… I have always laughed at 'poop'."

Beast Boy paused. "Poop?"

Starfire giggled. "Yes. It is a most amusing word."

Beast Boy laughed. "Starfire, that's not…" he laughed again. "…half bad!" he finished, laughing at how amusing the word 'poop' was.

"Okay, your turn. Poop…" he said, shaking his head as he wiped away a tear.

Starfire giggled. "Very well. Um… do you have 'the crush' on Raven?"

Beast Boy's eyes almost exploded from his face, and he began coughing wildly, even though he wasn't drinking anything.

"What?" he asked in-between coughs.

"I mean… do you… like Raven as more than just a friend?"

"No! Where'd you get that idea?" Beast Boy froze. "Did Raven say something?"

Starfire shook her head vehemently. "No. I merely thought that I could see something."

"Wait. So you think Raven likes me?"

Starfire shrugged. "I do not know. She is not particularly open about such things."

Beast Boy let out a deep breath. "Well, good. 'Cause I don't."

Starfire paused yet again.

"…Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that… Robin likes Raven?"

"Like… 'more than friends' like her?"

Starfire nodded solemnly. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Dunno. Never really thought about it. Why? Do _you _think he does?"

Starfire sighed. "I do not know. It is just… Robin was so determined to find her when we fought Trigon… and… it was as if…" Starfire again paused, looking out the window.

She sighed. "…I just do not know," she said quietly. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

_Why couldn't Cyborg have been bitten in the butt?_

"Uh… Star… have you, uh… talked to Robin… about…"

"I…cannot."

Beast Boy frowned and nodded his head understandingly. "Because you're afraid he'll say yes…"

Starfire nodded, staring at the floor. "I know it is most wrong of me to think this way. I should be happy for them, I truly should. But… there is a most unpleasant feeling in my stomach when I think of such things."

"That's called jealousy, Star."

"I know," she said quickly, almost sounding annoyed. Starfire looked up at him. "You have felt this bad feeling too?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Once."

"Who?"

At first, Beast Boy didn't reply, and Starfire put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh! I am sorry! It is none of my business."

"Nah, it's okay. I just don't wanna name names, okay?"

"Very well."

"Well… okay. There was a girl… uh… lemme start again. There was a girl I liked once, right? I mean, I liked her like you like R-… uh… like uh… I liked Terra. She was really pretty… and kind… and she thought that all my jokes were really funny, even when they were really stupid," Beast Boy said, laughing nervously. "And I liked her. A lot. And I thought that… she liked me in that way too…"

"But she did not?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "She liked some other guy. She never really saw me that way; I was just a friend." He paused, unsure of how to continue.

"And that guy didn't even seem to do anything to deserve her. She just seemed to like him, not matter what he did."

"What did you do? Did you fight for her, as in much of Earth literature?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Uh… no. I just kinda… forgot about it. The feelings just kinda went away after a while."

"How sad."

"What is?"

"For such wonderful emotions to go unexpressed is… most tragic."

Beast Boy nodded. "Can't argue with that."

Starfire paused. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "For what? I didn't do anything."

"On the contrary. You have helped me to make a decision."

Beast Boy just smiled and nodded. "Uh… glad I could help."

The doors to the med bay opened, and Cyborg leapt through, landing in front of the two beds. Robin quickly followed, Raven with him, floating over to Starfire's bed to check her wounded leg.

"BOOYA! Kicked his ass!"

Cyborg struck various muscle flexing poses as he danced around the room. He seemed to appear all over the room, sliding out from under beds and popping down from ceiling tiles, all the while singing away about kicking Rancid's behind.

"And I didn't get bitten in the butt, neither," he said, winking at Beast Boy with a grin.

Beast Boy scowled. "Shut up dude! I'm gonna be stuck here for a week 'cause of that stupid robot dog!"

Cyborg's grin grew. "Actually, Raven can heal that. She just doesn't want to put her hand near your butt."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "WHAT? Raven!"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon!"

"No."

"I promise I won't fart!"

"Well, _that_ just makes it all the more tempting."

Cyborg laughed hard. Beast Boy's scowl grew, although he was feeling better already. He was in his element once again, arguing with Raven, being mocked by Cyborg… he wasn't suited for helping people through emotional crises. He looked over at Starfire, who was talking to Robin with a smile on her face. She glanced over at him happily. Beast Boy smiled.

_But then again…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Hoo boy, did _this _one take longer than expected. Sorry to those of you waiting on this coughcough _Arainia_ coughcough, but here it is. I hope I wasn't being too subtle about the identity of the girl Beast Boy was talking about.

Thank you for your reviews, both positive and negative, but I would like to say a few words to _Teen Titans Geek_, who submitted a well thought out review (anonymous, so that's why I'm replying here):

First of all, I'd like to thank you for being honest about it, and not beating around the bush. But keep in mind that the characters in that fic are different 'people' than the ones you are referring to. The Raven of the cartoon is very different to the one in the comics, just as I'm sure Kid Flash will turn out to be (I swear, _'Lightspeed' _can't get here soon enough) different from his comics counterpart.

And, if his character is going to be anything like his older _JLU_ counterpart, then I personally think that there's a lot of fun to be had with a cartoon Kid Flash/Raven pairing. But please don't stop reviewing; I am grateful that you took the time to read and review the story, even though you hated the pairing.

Y'see folks? You just can't win. If you post a nice review, then you get nothing. Post a negative review, you get two paragraphs devoted to ya! There's no justice, I tell you…

Well, I know I promised a Christmas fic this time, but I'm putting all my Christmas joy into my other fic, _'In the Spirit'_, which will eventually include a Titans story. That's not to say I won't do a few Christmas one-shots here, but with _'Lightspeed'_ coming up this Saturday (girly fanboy squeal), the Kid Flash count _may_ go through the roof.

You have been warned…

Anyway, review! And folks, bear in mind that I'm not supposed to post review responses here, so if you have a account, please log in and review so I can reply. Thanks.)


	12. Dude, it's Just a Picture

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans _or any of the characters in this fic.

_**Dude, it's Just a Picture**_

Cyborg walked to the mail slot and picked up the pile of letters that had gathered there. Flipping through the letters quickly, he scanned for any key words or phrases with his robotic eye.

"Bills, bills, junk mail…"

Cyborg stopped as he reached a postcard. His human eye widened in shock, and Cyborg shook his head, making sure what was on the postcard was actually there. He slowly turned it over to read what was written on the other side. Quickly speed reading the words eloquently written there, a grin slowly grew on his face.

"And now to show Beast Boy…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Said changeling was cooking himself some tofu pancakes, though he wasn't sure how legitimate they were. Cyborg had just given him a box that said 'Tofu Pancake Mix' on the front, and Beast Boy had just assumed that Cyborg was finally beginning to just leave tofu be. But now that he thought about it, that just didn't sound like Cyborg.

"Pssst! Hey, BB!"

Beast Boy turned to see Cyborg conspiratorially stood in the doorway.

"Hey, dude, are these _really _tofu panc-"

"Shut up and get over here!" he hissed, a smile threatening to break out over his face. Beast Boy turned off the… the… well, Beast Boy just called it the cooking thing. He wasn't sure if it was an oven, or what. What's the technical term for a frying thing that wasn't a pan, anyway? Beast Boy was shook from his musings by Cyborg, who quickly grabbed him and pulled him through the corridor and into a closet. Cyborg turned on the light in the closet, the light bulb tapping against the metal side of his head.

"Dude! What the-"

Cyborg put a finger to his lips, then handed the postcard over to Beast Boy. The green teenager's jaw immediately fell, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at the picture on the postcard. He looked up at Cyborg with an eyebrow raised, as if to question the authenticity, and Cyborg smugly nodded with a grin.

"Read the back," he said, pointing to the postcard.

Beast Boy turned it over and read it. "Oh, so this is from-?"

"Yep."

"And it's only just-?"

"Yep."

"Does Raven-?"

"Nope."

"Does Starfire-?"

"Nope," Cyborg said, his voice becoming more and more stifled with snickering.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in excitement. "Does Robin?" he said, his voice barely a whisper as a grin spread across his face.

Cyborg laughed. "Nope," he said quietly and threateningly, before laughing once again. They both stood giggling like schoolgirls in the closet before Beast Boy put his hand up.

"Cyborg. It is our responsibility to make sure Robin sees this in front of Starfire. It is also our responsibility to make sure that Raven never hears the end of this. Agreed?"

Cyborg grinned. "Agreed," he said, giving his friend a high five. They exited the closet, grinning like madmen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin?"

The Boy Wonder pressed the pause button on the controller, freezing the two fighters where they stood. He turned to look at his Tamaranian friend, who was sat at the dinner table.

"Yes, Starfire?"

"How does one solve a 'crossword puzzle'?" she asked, pointing at the newspaper that was laid out on the table in front of her. Robin smiled and walked over to Gamestation, switching it off. He made his way over to the puzzled Starfire.

"Your first one?"

"Well… you are always the one to introduce me to such things, so…"

"I should know," Robin said, grinning. He sat down next to Starfire and looked over at the crossword. "Well, first of all, you need a-"

Starfire produced a pen from seemingly nowhere.

"-pen," Robin finished, smiling. He looked at the puzzle. "Okay, well, first of all, you need to look at the number of the column or row you want to fill in."

"Is it then a colouring exercise?"

"Ah, no. It's more like a-"

Beast Boy and Cyborg slowly walked through the doors leading into the common room, sly grins on both of their faces. They looked at Robin and Starfire, and the evil looks on their faces filled Robin with a sudden sense of dread.

"Ah, Robin. Starfire. Just the couple we were looking for," Cyborg said, and Beast Boy held back his snicker.

Robin's face reddened slightly, and he struggled to keep his voice even as he avoided Starfire's gaze. He wondered what Starfire's expression was like, but banished the thought from his mind.

"What do you guys want?" Robin said irritably.

Cyborg put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, no need to be angry. Trust me; you'll like what we've got to show you."

"Yeah, dude. You'll like it," Beast Boy added, his voice distorted by snickers.

Robin scowled. "Well? What is it?"

Cyborg raised a finger. "One moment, please. Before I show you this… gift, I would like to take you back to about a month ago. Starfire and Raven decided that they would like a break from us three fellas. So, they went away on a little trip for a few days. You may recall that when Starfire got back, she said that she had sent a postcard. We guessed that it had gotten lost in the mail. This, however, was not the case. It arrived today."

Starfire clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh! This is most wonderful news! May we see the postcard, Cyborg?"

Cyborg smiled courteously, bowing exaggeratingly as he handed over the postcard. "Enjoy, Robin," he said, winking at his leader.

Robin frowned, cautiously taking the postcard. He read the words written on the back and smiled. "Hey, Star. Your writing's really gotten good."

Starfire smiled proudly, and Beast Boy groaned. "Dude! Look at the picture!"

Robin raised an eyebrow and turned over the postcard. He froze. On it was a picture of Starfire and Raven at the beach. Starfire was wearing… very little, and was stood in a provocative position, waving at the camera.

Cyborg waved a hand in front of Robin's face. "Robin?"

Robin said nothing, frozen.

Starfire cocked her head slightly at the Boy Wonder. "Robin? Are you all right? Are you unwell?"

Robin said nothing.

"Dude? Dude, it's just a picture. Come back to us," Beast Boy said, snapping his fingers in front of Robin's face.

Robin said nothing.

The doors opened, and Raven stepped through. Seeing the Titans gathered around the table, a curious eyebrow rose, and she floated over to them.

"What are you all-?"

Raven stopped talking as she saw the picture. "I thought _that _got lost in the mail," she growled.

Starfire grinned. "It arrived today, Raven! Is it not wonderful?"

Robin said nothing.

"Yeah. Wonderful," she said, glaring at Cyborg and Beast Boy. The partners in crime grinned.

"I never knew you had such a fun time at the beach, Raven," Beast Boy said, snickering as he did so.

Robin said nothing.

Raven looked at the picture. She didn't respond to strong sun well. And she hadn't wanted to go on that little 'beach break' with Starfire in the first place. She had made some offhand comment about getting away from the rampant testosterone that bounced off the walls in the tower. Of course, her Tamaranian friend had taken that as an invitation to drag her on a little 'vacation'. And so, that was why Raven wasn't particularly happy in the picture. Armed with an umbrella and a scowl, Raven was sat behind Starfire, glaring threateningly at the camera.

Robin said nothing.

She looked over at the laughing friends and used her black magic to turn them upside down, letting them fall painfully to the floor.

"OW! Jeez, Raven, we were just kidding!" Beast Boy said, rubbing his head as he sat on the floor.

"Yeah girl. Calm down. It's not like we showed it to Titans East or anything…" Cyborg added, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Wait, maybe we did…"

Robin said nothing.

Raven's face darkened. "Just remember that I'm going to remember this. And when the time is right… I _will _get payback."

And with that, she left the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused for a moment, looking at each other. Then they burst out laughing. There was no doubt in their minds that Raven was being genuine, but right now they didn't care.

Robin still said nothing.

"What is wrong, Robin? Do you not approve of the picture? Do you wish for me to get rid of it?" Starfire asked her still shell shocked leader. She reached for the postcard, but Robin quickly removed it from her reach.

"NO!" he said suddenly, and Starfire brought her hand back quickly in surprise. Robin cleared his throat. "Uh, no, Starfire… it's, uh… very nice. I like it… a lot," he said, again looking at the picture. "I just, uh… haven't seen you… uh… like _that_ before. It's…uh… nice," he said, blushing furiously.

Starfire smiled and averted her eyes slightly. "I… see," Starfire said quietly, laughing nervously.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's laughter faded, and the changeling scowled. "Dude, this isn't as funny as I thought it'd be. They're turning it into a good thing!"

Cyborg smiled and winked at his friend. He stood and raised a finger, as though bringing up a point. "Just one question, Starfire. Who'd you get to take the picture?"

Starfire's face reddened, and Robin's face slowly became a scowl.

And Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed.

"Don't take it so serious, dude. It's just a picture."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Deviant art's great, ain't it? I've found so many little drabble ideas from those pictures I don't know where to start.

www.deviantart. com/ deviation/ 17012033/ - that's the photo the guys are looking at in this fic. I just saw that picture and thought that Robin's reaction would be great. Don't forget to remove the spaces before you copy and paste it.

Nothing Christmassy about this one, so apologies for that. That picture just inspired me too much. So many RobStar fics in those deviant art pictures, it's crazy…

And I will someday get around to showing Raven's payback. It's only fair, after all.

And _'Revved Up'_ rocks on so many levels. That episode is a perfect example of what a _Teen Titans _episode should be.

Anyway, review.)


	13. I Hate the Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans_ or any characters in this fic. They all belong to DC and WB.

_**I Hate the Snow**_

_I hate the snow._

Robin sniffed, grimacing as he did so. That had been about what, the hundredth time? He wondered briefly again why they were at the park and not in the warm T tower, but pushed it aside as he saw the other Titans enjoying the snow. Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing their utmost to bury Raven in snowballs, who was effortlessly deflecting them with strands of black energy. Starfire was rolling a ball of snow, which Robin presumed was for a snowman. She looked over in his direction and gestured for him to help her. Robin wasn't particularly keen on the idea, but he went anyway.

"Robin! I am making a Snowman! Would you like to assist me?"

"Well, I-"

Robin was interrupted by a loud yelp from Raven, and he looked over to see her pulling snow out of her hood. Beast Boy laughed, apparently having managed to somehow put some snow down the back of Raven's neck. Robin pondered how Beast Boy had managed to get ice down a skin tight leotard, but he had learnt to never underestimate the changeling.

"Robin?"

He shook his head and turned back to Starfire. He was about to refuse. He really was. But then he saw the green eyes staring up at him, and Robin was officially gone. All disparaging thoughts about Christmas were expelled from his mind.

_Just call me Santa Claus._

"Sure, Star," he said, and Starfire beamed. Robin tried to hold back his goofy grin, but it exploded on to his face anyway. He started to roll another ball of snow for the torso while Starfire continued to roll up the ball of snow for the base of the snowman. Suddenly, Robin felt something cold smack into the back of his head. He whirled to look at Beast Boy and Cyborg, but found that they couldn't be responsible, as they were taking cover from an enraged Raven. She had created about roughly one hundred tendrils from black energy, and was using them all to scoop, roll and throw the snowballs at the two terrified Titans.

He turned to Starfire, who was still rolling the large ball of snow. He looked for anyone else, but found nothing. He shrugged and went back to his snowman rolling. Once again, he was knocked from his task by a snowball smacking into his head. Growling, he turned. Everything was exactly the same as it was before. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still cowering behind a tree, and Raven was still bombarding them with snowballs. The only thing that had changed was Starfire, and that was only because she had rolled further on. His eyes thinned beneath his mask, scanning the area for any sign of who was throwing them, but still found nothing. He let out an irritated breath and got back to rolling.

Yet again, another snowball hit him. He stood up to his full height.

"All right! Who's doing that?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, puzzlement on their faces. Even Raven had stopped her snowball bombardment. Cyborg and Beast Boy, not ones to let this kind of opportunity go to waste, scooped up some snow and hit Raven in the face with two expertly aimed snowballs. Laughing, they ran away, a fuming Raven in hot pursuit. Starfire looked bewildered.

"Robin? What is wrong?"

"Someone's throwing snowballs," he said, looking around the park, checking under bushes and behind benches.

"Well… perhaps now that you have yelled, they have gone away," Starfire said, some uncertainty in her voice.

Robin nodded, still checking around the park. "Yeah, you're probably right, Star. Sorry. Let's get back to our snowman."

Starfire nodded and floated over to her large snowball, as did Robin. As he rolled his snowball around, watching it build in mass, his mind went over all the different places that the snowballs could have come from, judging by what angle they hit him at. Every time, his mind only came up with one conclusion; it was Starfire. There was no-one else. He looked over at the Tamaranian, who was humming to herself as she rolled the snow around.

_Are you kidding? She'd never do that._

Robin shook his head and laughed, and got back to his rolling. He paused.

_Would she?_

He looked over at the Tamaranian. He thinned his eyes and a smile spread across his face.

_Well, two can play this game._

He surreptitiously scooped up some snow and aimed. He waited until her back was to him, and threw the snowball. It landed square in the back of her head. He got back to his rolling, hiding his amusement as he did so. Starfire turned, disbelief on her features.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Star?" he said, pretending to be preoccupied with his snowball.

"Why did you throw a snowball at me?"

"I didn't," he said, keeping a perfectly straight face as he did so.

"There is no-one else who could have done so, Robin."

"Well, maybe now you've yelled, they've gone away," he said, a wry smile on his face.

Starfire stared at him for a moment, then turned back to her rolling. Robin began to wonder if perhaps she wasn't the one who was throwing snowballs at him. He shook the thought from his head, and got back to his rolling. It looked about the right size now. He looked up to call out to Starfire, and found that she was gone, her snowball gone with her.

"Starfire? I'm done with my snowball."

No response.

"Starfire?"

He walked over to where she had been, finding that her footprints had ended suddenly. He looked around and couldn't see any sign of her. He frowned and reached for his communicator when a shadow loomed over him. A big one. He turned to see Starfire, the sun behind her, holding a snowball the size of a car above her head. Robin's eyes widened as Starfire seemed ready to bring down the snowball, a victorious smile on her face. Robin smirked and leapt forward, tackling Starfire in the midriff. She let out a small yelp before the snowball came collapsing down on them, burying them both from head to toe.

They both sat up quickly and stared forward, dazed and thoroughly drenched in snow. Robin slowly looked over at Starfire, who did the same.

"You've, uh…"

He reached out and took some of her hair in his hand. "You've got snow in your hair."

Starfire similarly reached out and ran her hand through his hair. "As do you."

Robin smiled, and so did Starfire. The smiles soon led into light chuckles, which soon led into full blown laughter.

Eventually, Robin slowly stopped laughing and looked over at Starfire. He reached out and brushed some snow from her cheek. She smiled, and Robin could have sworn she was glowing.

Suddenly, there was a scream from the distance, and Beast Boy came running past them, spilling snow everywhere. He was closely followed by Raven, who had a look of fear in her eyes as well. Cyborg followed, waving his fist in the air as he ran, saying something about how long it takes to get ice out of his servos. They both laughed, and Robin looked back at Starfire. He pushed himself to his feet and offered his hand to the Tamaranian.

"Come on. I think we both need a shower."

Starfire nodded, and took his hand. And from there, they walked back to the T Tower, hand in hand. Robin once again looked over at Starfire, a grin on both of their faces.

_I love the snow._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Yes, the obligatory fluffy Robin and Starfire Christmas fic. This also got second place in the _RS Winter Holiday Fan Fiction Contest_, so… hoorah for me!

Anyway, review.)


	14. Stuck

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans_.

_**Stuck**_

The leader of the Teen Titans frowned deeply, his mask wrinkling as he did so.

"I don't like it."

He felt a heavy metallic hand on his shoulder. Cyborg smiled confidently.

"Don't worry, man. We'll be fine. It's not like we haven't earned it."

"Yeah, dude. It's just a trip to the mall."

The green changeling let loose what he considered to be his most charming smile. It didn't have the desired effect.

"I just don't think we should be doing this when the Brotherhood of Evil is still lurking out there. What if they attack while-?"

Cyborg raised an arm to silence his spiky haired comrade. "Then we'll stop shopping and kick their butts. But we need some time to relax; we've been on the road for months now."

A low grumble came from Robin's throat. "I still don't like it."

If they could, both of Cyborg's eyes would have rolled. He snapped his finger and smiled. "Ah ha! But I have a practical reason for the going to the mall!"

"And that would be?"

"Supplies! We're running low on food!"

"We have plenty of rations."

Raven interrupted the quarrelling pair from where she was sat behind them. "Rations. Yum."

The spiky haired teen turned and thinned his eyes threateningly, though it had no effect on the empath. Starfire waved her arm around in the air, and Raven gestured over to her.

"Would you please let her talk? She's been holding up her hand for about an hour now."

Robin smiled and cocked an eyebrow at the orange skinned Tamaranian. "What's up, Star?"

She sighed and gratefully dropped her arm, rubbing her hand to get the feeling back. "Thank you, Robin. I would just like to express my desire to eat some real food. It has been quite some time since I have tasted mustard."

Beast Boy leaned heavily on Robin's shoulder. "Looks like everyone's against you, dude."

The Boy Wonder muttered something unintelligible and most likely highly offensive to Beast Boy. "Fine. But don't blame me when-"

"We won't, don't worry," Cyborg cut in, already walking towards the huge building in front of them. The other Titans followed suit, leaving Robin stood with his arms crossed, the heavy frown still creasing his brow. Starfire paused and turned.

"Robin?"

He hesitated for a moment, casting a quick glance at the T ship behind them. He wasn't sure if the mall staff would appreciate Cyborg taking up about ten spaces by parking it there. He looked back to Starfire, who was smiling hopefully at him. His head dropped in defeat.

"Coming…"

Someday he would have to learn to say no to that girl.

_Someday… when I'm a **very **old man…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg's red eye lit up. "Ooo, wine…"

Robin made a vague noise of protest, but quickly shut up when the other Titans turned and scowled at him. Well, Beast Boy and Cyborg scowled. Robin didn't think that Starfire had it in her to scowl, and Raven… well, Raven was always either scowling or indifferent.

Starfire had latched on to his arm for the entire journey around the mall, and Robin couldn't help but feel a small measure of pride.

Okay, it was a _huge _measure of pride. He was loving every minute of it. He glanced over his shoulder and saw another jealous glare from a passing teenage boy. He tried to hide the smile, but it didn't work well. Starfire cocked her head curiously.

"Robin? What are smiling about?"

The other Titans stopped their perusing about the liquor shop to look at him. With blood rushing to his face and his mind a blank, all he could manage was a cough and a nervous smile.

"Uh… nothing."

She thinned her eyes in a way that Robin had never seen before. Strike that; he _had _seen it; when Batman was interrogating the most hardened criminals. Robin had seen the most frightening men reduced to tears from that look; the look he had silently dubbed 'The Bat Glare'.

And now Starfire was using it on him. He pulled at his collar nervously. "Uh… that is, I was… um… it… uh…"

Raven stepped forward. "Starfire, do you want to-"

The Tamaranian raised a hand. "In a moment, Raven. Once Robin has told me what he was smiling at, we will go."

Under different circumstances, Robin would have found Raven's surprised facial expression amusing. As it was, it just horrified him more. She shrugged, as if silently saying:

"_You're on your own."_

Robin gulped noisily. "Okay, now, let's just… calm down…"

"But I _am_ calm, Robin."

And she was. Dammit, she was beginning to become a human female. Robin looked around at the other Titans. Beast Boy was snickering quietly in the corner, while Raven and Cyborg looked at different bottles of wine nonchalantly. Robin mentally frowned. He wanted to tell her why; he really did. But not in front of everyone else. They would just make him feel embarrassed, and that would end up being a repeat of the space station incident all over again.

And they didn't need that during a vital mission. Yeah, that was the reason.

Resolving to fix the situation, he grabbed Starfire by the arm and pulled her outside the shop. A surprised look crossed her delicate features, and Robin took a deep breath. Making sure that Cyborg and Beast Boy were out of earshot, he looked Starfire in the eyes.

"Starfire… I was smiling because…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude."

Cyborg looked at the list of wines in front of him. He had _no freaking _idea why he was looking at a wine list. He didn't know a thing about wine. He looked down at his green friend, who was cupping his hand around his ear, trying to listen to what Robin and Starfire were saying outside.

"BB, seriously, just leave them alone."

"Can you hear them?"

"No, and apparently you didn't hear me. Leave them. Alone."

His green skinned companion turned to face him. "Since when are you so… so…"

"Mature?"

"Boring."

"I'm not boring!"

"Oh, you _so _are, dude."

Cyborg dropped the wine list and poked a thumb at his chest. "_I _am not boring. _You _are boring, _Garfield_."

The grin disappeared from the changeling's face and he ducked his head, putting his finger to his lips as he looked around the small shop. "Dude! I said to keep it to yourself when we're in public!"

"Keep what to himself, Garfield?"

Beast Boy turned and glared at Raven, who had the barest hint of a smile on her lips. She pulled a bottle of wine from beneath her cloak.

"What do you think of this?" she asked, showing the label to Cyborg. He leaned forward to more closely inspect the label and scratched his chin, hoping to look like he knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, that'll do."

Raven nodded and floated over to the counter. Beast Boy looked at his half machine friend incredulously. "Dude, you _so _know nothing about wine."

Cyborg adopted a shocked face. "I do!" he said, doing his best to sound appalled. The small changeling pointed a finger at him, but was interrupted by a delighted squeal from Starfire outside as she crushed Robin in a bear hug. Cyborg smiled and shook his head.

"It took him that long to tell her?" he mumbled, and Beast Boy frowned.

"Dude! You said you couldn't hear them!"

Cyborg's human eye widened in shock. "I uh… I can't."

The spiky haired teen eyed his friend suspiciously. "You are _so _not mature yet, dude."

"I thought you said I was boring."

"You are! You're really boring! You're all into wine and stuff now. You're like a politician or something."

That was it. Cyborg had had enough. "All right. What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not boring?"

Beast Boy grinned. "I knew you had it in you, dude! Okay, make the loud speaker say something stupid."

The hulking teen rotated his hand, indicating for Beast Boy to elaborate. "Something stupid like…"

"Uh… how about… 'I smell of poop'."

"'I…" he looked at his small friend through half closed eyes. "…smell of poop'."

"Yeah!"

He remained silent for a few moments, the only noises being of the musak playing in the mall, just staring at his green friend.

"…right."

Cyborg sighed and stood, activating his jamming equipment. This was meant for usage on high security bands that supervillains commonly used, but it could be used for this… mission… as well, he guessed. The speaker system sprang to life, noisily cutting off the musak. Robin and Starfire, who were just entering the shop, paused at the entrance, looking up as the mall was plunged into silence. Raven, who was turning away from the counter, also paused and looked up, wondering what idiotic thing Beast Boy and Cyborg were getting up to now.

And just when Cyborg was acting halfway mature, too. A loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"_Attention Shoppers; I smell of poop. That is all."_

The musak resumed, and Raven instantly heard Beast Boy's snickering.

"Dude… that was awesome!"

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and the electricity in the entire mall went out. Raven turned the corner and appeared behind Cyborg.

"What did you do?"

Frantically pushing buttons on his arm, Cyborg's eyes widened. "I don't know. I guess I must've overloaded-"

The lights came back on.

"-it. Heh. Or not."

Raven just shook her head and floated past.

Beast Boy made a funny face as she passed, mimicking her as she went. She quickly turned, catching Beast Boy in mid-impression.

"Uh… hey," he said, offering a small wave before running out of the shop. Robin sighed.

"I'll get him."

With a lingering smile on Starfire, he walked away in the same direction. Starfire entered the wine shop with a beaming smile on her face, and began browsing. Cyborg and Raven exchanged looks.

"Uh… Star?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you even know what you're looking for?"

Starfire paused for a moment, then blushed slightly. "Um… no."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But, dude, she's going to kill me."

Robin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "She's _not _going to kill you, Beast Boy. She's threatened to kill you plenty of times and never followed through."

Beast Boy was about to respond, but then paused, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Was that a joke, dude?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just… weird for you, is all."

Robin raised an eyebrow beneath his thin mask. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean… well, c'mon dude, you're not exactly the happiest guy in the world."

Robin frowned. "Well, I-"

Suddenly, the elevator shook, and the lights flickered. There was a slight groaning sound, and Beast Boy let out a high pitched wail of fear.

"We're gonna die!"

The Boy Wonder winced as his ears were assaulted by the high pitched noise. "Beast Boy, calm down." He pulled out his communicator. "Raven, what's going on?"

"_Cyborg's messing around with the system earlier messed up the electrical system too. Everything's shut down. All the shops are locked tight automatically when the power goes out, so we're stuck in the wine shop."_

An eyebrow rose beneath his mask. "Why are you still in the wine shop?"

"_I don't know, ask Starfire."_

The Tamaranians voice came over frantically in the distance. _"Many apologies, friends, but I was most curious about-"_

"_It's okay Star. Don't sweat it."_

Robin smiled. He was glad Cyborg was there to ease her conscience. "We should just stay put until the power comes back on."

Beast Boy looked up in horror. "But dude, I need the bathroom!"

"You couldn't have gone during the thirty minutes I was looking for you?"

"I didn't need to go _then_!"

Raven smiled. _"Have fun."_ Raven's smug face was replaced by static, and Robin silently vowed some kind of vengeance. He looked over at his struggling companion, who was now sweating bullets.

"Okay, okay. We'll just have to climb up the elevator shaft. You could fly us up."

The green changeling shook his head. "No way, dude. If I transform now, I'll probably, uh… you know…"

Robin shook his head and shrugged.

"Release… the pressure…" Beast Boy elaborated. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened beneath his mask.

"Oh… you mean you'll…"

Beast Boy nodded embarrassedly. Robin frowned. "And I can't use my grappling hook either…"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to damage public property if I can help it."

"Oh… but dude… I'm gonna pop!"

Robin scowled. "You weren't going to pop a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well, that was a few minutes ago. This is now."

Robin groaned and covered his face with his hand. He wondered what the others were doing right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now just breathe in… don't hold it… just breathe it in."

Cyborg snorted loudly, sucking some wine into his nose. He coughed and punched his chest, grunting in discomfort.

"Done?" Raven asked, cocking her eyebrow. Cyborg nodded, tears still in his human eye from coughing too much. Starfire, meanwhile, was still enjoying the smell of the wine. The wine store owner had fallen asleep in his chair, being quite an elderly man. Raven hadn't seen any harm in having _some _of the wine she had bought while they waited, since they had little else to do.

Starfire smiled. "Mmm… may I now taste the wine, Raven?"

"Well, the smelling is supposed to be part of the tasting, Starfire. But yes, you can. Sip it steadily, don't gulp it down."

Cyborg, well over his coughing fit, studied Raven for a moment. She noticed and looked over at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"What?"

"How do you know so much about wine?"

"I'll tell you if you admit you don't know a thing about wine."

Cyborg crossed his arms indignantly. "I _do _know about wine."

"Really? What year is this wine we're drinking?"

"It's uh…" he looked around the room nervously, before finally looking back at Raven. "…a very good year?" he offered hopefully. Raven shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Nice try, Sinatra, but no."

"Fine, I don't know anything about wine. Now how do you know so much about wine?"

She took a sip of her wine and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste. She slowly opened them and looked at her hulking friend. "I read about it."

Cyborg sat in silence for a moment. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Another silence. "I've got to start readin' more books…"

"Ooo! This is most enjoyable!"

The pair looked over to see Starfire floating upside down, her legs still crossed. Raven looked over at Cyborg.

"Do we know anything about Tamaranian physiology? Namely how they respond to alcohol?"

He shrugged. "We will now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy groaned as he pulled himself up the elevator cable. Robin raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Beast Boy?"

"I'm okay dude."

"Easy for you to say. I'm behind you, so if the dam bursts, it'll be on my head."

"C'mon dude, I've got more self control than _that_."

Robin mumbled something under his breath, and Beast Boy's sensitive ears perked up.

"I do _so _show self control on missions!"

The Boy Wonder paused, not wondering how to respond. "Just keep climbing, Beast Boy; we're almost there."

Beast Boy grumbled and continued to climb up the cable. "I've got plenty of self control," he said suddenly, and Robin frowned.

"All right, Beast Boy. You really want to do this? Fine. I think you could stand to take the work a bit more seriously. Cyborg knows how to separate those two parts of his personality, so why can't you?"

The green changeling grunted with effort as he pulled himself up. "Because we need someone who isn't all serious all the time! Without me, you guys would end up killing each other."

"Instead of wanting to kill you all the time."

"Exactly! And you know… you need to learn how to lighten up and joke around once in awhile. That's what I was saying in the elevator before."

After pulling himself up the cable with a grunt, Robin paused. "But that's just not… me."

"Duh, I know _that_, dude. I'm not saying you should turn into Woody Allen. I'm just saying try and look on the funny side once in a while. It's okay to be serious sometimes, as long as you're not so serious the _rest_ of the time. It actually like, helps the whole 'team dynamic' thing."

The spiky haired leader thought back to his partnership with Batman, and what caused him to leave Gotham for Jump City in the first place; they were too similar. Constantly dour and serious all the time… it was no wonder they clashed so much.

"I suppose."

They both pulled themselves up the cable again. "But hey, Starfire's helping you with that already."

"She- what?"

Beast Boy let out a small laugh. "She's helping you to lighten up. That's why you two are a good couple; you like, stop her from floating away on all the super happiness, and she helps you to stop being so dark and… uh… Batman-ish, I guess."

Robin smiled fondly. "Yeah, I- hey, wait a minute. A couple?"

"Here's the door, dude. What do we do now?"

"A _couple_?"

"Never mind, I'll do it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five teenaged superheroes walked towards the T ship, feeling well and truly exhausted. Robin looked over his team.

_Wiped out from a trip to the mall. What a team we make._

"You know, Robin, your hair has always been adorable."

Robin sighed and looked over at the more than slightly tipsy Tamaranian draped on his arm. He smiled fondly.

"Well, I worked hard on it, so I guess I deserve a little credit."

Cyborg and Raven stopped in their tracks and turned to look at their leader.

"Was that a joke?" Cyborg mumbled to Raven, who simply shrugged.

Robin stopped at the T ship and turned to face the other Titans. "All right. We'll set up camp somewhere so we can all-"

"Hello, feet!"

Starfire was doubled over forward talking to her toes.

"-recover," Robin finished.

Cyborg looked at the screen on his arm. He squinted at the readout. "There's a clearing a few miles east of here."

Robin nodded. "All right. Starfire, time to go."

"Oh, but I was talking to my-" she looked up from her feet to see that it was Robin asking her. "Oh, all right. Since _you _are asking." She happily linked her arm through his and promptly fell unconscious.

As he put her in her section of the T ship, he took a moment to look at her. Her hair was ruffled, she was snoring loudly, and some drool slowly dribbled down her chin.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

_A couple? I could do that._

He closed the glass sheath of her pod and hopped into his, leaving Cyborg and Raven stood outside the T ship.

"Cyborg, Raven. Let's go."

"Yeah, dudes. I need my beauty nap."

Cyborg looked over at Raven.

"Y'know… I'm piloting the ship… should I tell them we're _very _drunk?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Mmm… no."

Cyborg grinned. "I love wine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I couldn't think of any way for Beast Boy and Robin to open the elevator doors without the former transforming or the latter using his grappling hook, so you'll have to make up your own explanation as to how they got out of the elevator shaft. It doesn't really matter, anyway. Also, I know Raven's not old enough to buy wine, but…

Look at it this way: would _you _refuse to serve Raven? I didn't think so.

Reviews are full of protein.)


	15. What do you Think?

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans._

(A/N: Spoiler warning: Set after _'Things Change'._ But isn't everything from now on?)

_**What do you Think?**_

Raven always liked to read in relative peace and quiet. It was no secret; every Titan had been tutored in the perils of disturbing her, even Beast Boy. _Especially _Beast Boy. And yet, it was that same green changeling that would continually do just that; disturb her. Annoy her, poke her, yell at her or otherwise break her concentration. And she couldn't help but want to kill him for it. However, it wasn't him that was disturbing her reading time at the moment.

Well, it was, but he wasn't doing it deliberately. Ever since they had returned from fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy had grown increasingly less… frantic. His arguments with Cyborg about tofu or meat still remained, but he wasn't quite as… annoying about it as usual. He almost seemed like he had (God forbid) matured during his time away. And she wasn't the only one who had noticed it.

Cyborg sat down next to her at the dinner table, keeping his eyes on Beast Boy as he spoke, who was quietly playing the Gamestation. Yes, that's right; _quietly _playing the Gamestation.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, keeping his voice a low whisper. Starfire sat down opposite Cyborg.

"Perhaps he has contracted some kind of deadly disease," she offered, keeping her glittering eyes on the green changeling. The Boy Wonder took a seat next to the Tamaranian.

"I don't think we should be talking about him behind his back," he whispered firmly, prompting Cyborg to roll his eyes. Raven leaned forward to speak.

"Why is everyone whispering?" she whispered loudly.

The other three Titans shot her a glare, which did nothing to dissuade her.

"Why don't you just ask him?" she said, looking back down at her book. Robin shrugged, and was about to get up and walk over when Cyborg but a hand on his shoulder. The half robot Titan shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Whenever he's like this, it's best to just leave him alone. You try and confront him and he'll just knock you further back."

Robin sat down at the table again. "So then? What should we do?"

"Perhaps I should make him some _Toeklogfrognak."_

Everyone looked at Starfire. Robin coughed.

"Erm… Starfire… I don't think Beast Boy's a real big fan of Tamaranian food."

"Why? What is wrong with it?"

Cyborg smirked. "Yeah, Robin. What _is _wrong with it?"

The Boy Wonder glared at him. "I said Beast Boy doesn't like it, not me! I love the stuff!" he said quickly, and Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Excellent! I had no idea you had such fondness for the food from my home planet! I will cook you some _Toeklogfrognak _immediately! And then perhaps some _Glaganhenge…_" she said excitedly, trailing off as she went to the kitchen, dragging a doomed Robin with her.

Cyborg looked back at the dark empath. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do _you _know what's bothering him?"

"Why should anything be bothering him?"

An incredulous look crossed his face. "You're kidding, right? Look at him! He's a husk of his former self!" he said, pointing to the perfectly happy Beast Boy as he played the Gamestation. He had a smile on his face, but the usual frantic movements were gone, as were the imaginative curse words. Cyborg turned back to Raven, shaking his head.

"You see? Tragic."

The empath sighed through her teeth. "Then why don't you go and ask him?"

"Were you listening to what I said to Robin?"

Raven slammed her book shut. "Fine. I'll do it."

Before Cyborg could do anything, Raven had already floated to the sofa. Rather than try to stop her, he leaned forward on his chair and activated his sonic sensors, hoping to catch something of the conversation.

Raven sat down next to Beast Boy, who paused briefly before resuming his game.

"Hey."

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. "Uh… yeah. Hi."

"Cyborg sent you over, huh?"

She cast an impressed gaze over the changeling, who was still looking at the screen in front of him.

"You _do _have sensitive ears."

"I hear everything," he said in a villainous voice, turning towards her and grinning. The game made some kind of explosion noise, and Beast Boy looked back to the screen.

"Huh?"

_Aaand, here it comes. The 'dude! I lost my game!' rant._

But it didn't. Beast Boy remained perfectly calm.

"Ah, no way." He shrugged. "Ah well." He walked over and turned off the Gamestation, and then sat back down next to Raven giving her his full attention as he leant back on the sofa. He let his arms drape over the back of the sofa. "So… what did Cyborg send you over for that he was too chicken to do?"

"I was _not _being a chicken!" Cyborg exclaimed from the dinner table. Realising he had been found out, Cyborg groaned and slammed his head on the table. "I'm going to my room…" he mumbled disappointedly.

"So?" Beast Boy continued. "What's the problem?"

Raven took her time. "They're worried about you. You seem less… Beast Boy."

"I thought you'd be happy about that."

"_I _am. They're not."

Beast Boy grinned, though it wasn't the toothy and cocky grin she was used to. It was something different. It actually looked quite charming.

"I've just grown up a bit. No biggie. I'm still me."

"Beast Boy. People don't change overnight."

"Well… sometimes they do, and I have."

A dark blue eyebrow shot up. "Why do I get the feeling you're not being honest?"

The changeling seemed ready with a quick response, but then simply sighed. "Because I'm a terrible liar," he said, the same smile as earlier crossing his lips. Raven allowed a small smile in response.

A loud crashing from behind them interrupted their conversation. They turned to see Starfire smashing some kind of yellow substance with a rolling pin. Robin was sat on one of the stools, wincing as the constant banging continued.

"Star… what are you doing?"

"Good _Toeklogfrognak _must be tenderised first, Robin!"

"Oh…of course."

Beast Boy smiled and looked back at the empath. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun set on the horizon, Raven could have sworn that Beast Boy had sighed. She looked over at him, a quizzical look knotting her brow.

"What?" he said, adjusting himself so he was comfortable on the rocks.

"Did you just sigh?"

"No. Why? Did you?"

"No…"

They were both silent for a moment. The green changeling let out a deep breath.

"This is where I used to come with Terra. That seems like such a long time ago, doesn't it?" he said, his voice almost having a disbelieving tone to it.

Raven nodded. "Is that what's wrong, Beast Boy? Terra?"

"Why would anything be wrong because of Terra?"

"Because… you and her…"

He shrugged. "It's in the past. Things change, y'know?"

"I… guess…" she said, frowning.

"What?"

She was silent for a moment as she thought of the right words. "Beast Boy… do you believe that Terra is alive?"

He didn't respond. He just looked out at the sun as it finally disappeared. He pushed himself to his feet.

"C'mon. Star's probably finished with her _Talkygrass_… thingy."

She stood and followed him as he walked back to the Tower, eventually standing beside him. She put a hand on his arm as they reached the entrance.

"You never answered my question."

"Because it doesn't need an answer."

He proceeded into the Tower, leaving her outside and looking out into the night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they sat around the dinner table, Beast Boy started up the conversation.

"So what are you gonna tell 'em?"

Raven took a bite of Starfire's strange yellow food. It was actually quite good.

"What?" she asked, looking over at him out of the corner of her eye.

"When the guys ask you 'What's wrong with Beast Boy?' what are you gonna say?"

Raven shrugged. "They're not going to ask me that question."

"Why's that?"

"Because it doesn't need an answer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I have absolutely no clue what this story is about. I watched _'Things Change'_, and wanted to write a little one shot about it, and this is what came out. If you understand it, then kudos to you, because I don't.

Anyway, review.)


	16. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans._ Patiently awaiting the movie, though…

_**The Nightmare Begins**_

The three heroes sat on the sofa. Speedy was sat on the left, Robin on his right, and Kid Flash to his right. The trio sat in silence.

"So," Speedy said, twirling a toothpick around his mouth with his tongue.

"So," Kid Flash agreed, scratching the back of his ear.

"Hmm," Robin concurred, crossing and re-crossing his legs in an effort to get comfortable.

"You and Jinx, huh?" Speedy asked, leaning forward to look around Robin and at Kid Flash.

"Yep."

"Fun?"

"Kinda. More nice than anything else."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Uh huh," Kid Flash replied, his gelled flaming hair staying completely still as he nodded. Robin saw this and nodded slowly in approval. Kid Flash smiled.

"The hair, right?"

Robin nodded. Kid Flash leaned forward conspiratorially.

"It's actually high strength wax. I made it myself. Y'know, to resist the high speed winds."

Enraptured, Robin smiled. "Really? Could you give me the formula?"

"I guess so. But you must use it only for good."

Speedy raised a questioning eyebrow. "How do you use hair gel-?"

"Wax."

"-_wax_ for evil?"

The speedster paled slightly. "Oh, it's possible. I've seen it."

The other two spoke simultaneously. "Really?"

The speedster nodded gravely. "It wasn't pretty."

Silence filled the room. Speedy was the one to break it.

"Just the three of us, huh?"

Kid Flash nodded. "Yep."

"Everyone else is out, huh?"

"That's right," Robin replied, staring at the metal caps of his boots. The archer smiled.

"Why don't we do something fun?"

The two looked over at him.

"Like what?" Kid Flash enquired.

Speedy grinned. "Wanna hit golf balls off the roof?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Hour Later_

"This isn't a good idea."

Speedy waved a dismissive hand. "Pffft. And _you're _supposed to be leader? Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked, before taking a good swipe at the golf ball and sending it flying.

Robin squinted, struggling to follow the ball. "Can you even see how far it's going?"

Speedy shrugged. "We'll have to check it next time." He handed over the golf club. "Your turn."

Robin frowned. Speedy rolled his eyes.

"Just take it. Think of it as a competition. It's not like we're hurting anybody."

Kid Flash quickly stuck his head into the conversation. "Yeah. And this is the one thing we can all be even at. If I use my super speed, I miss the ball, Speedy can't use his archery stuff, and you can't use your acrobatics or gadgets or whatever."

Robin considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

"All right," the two red heads said simultaneously, applauding his choice. Robin took aim and teed off. The other two looked out to see.

"Nice shot," Kid Flash commented.

"How can you tell?"

The speedster shrugged. "I can't. Just being polite. Okay, my turn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Hour Later_

Robin cheered as his ball flew into the distance. Kid Flash frowned.

"Uh, guys? We've run out of golf balls."

The two turned to face him. Speedy scowled. "Are you sure?"

"I checked the whole Tower. I got nothing."

Speedy looked down at his golf club in frustration, but then smiled. He shrugged. "Ah well. We'll just toss the golf clubs instead."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "We'll _what_?"

"Toss the golf clubs instead."

Kid Flash smiled. "Okay."

Robin shook his head. "No! Not okay! Bad idea! It's a bad idea!"

He turned to Speedy, but he was already loading the golf club into his bow. He looked to Robin and winked.

"Bonsai."

He let go of the arrow, sending it shooting out across the bay. And onto the bridge. Speedy and Kid Flash laughed and high fived. Robin almost tore his hair out.

"Why are you _laughing? _What if that thing hit a car?"

Speedy shrugged. "It didn't."

"But if it _did?_"

"But it didn't."

"But what if-"

"Then we'll be in trouble."

Kid Flash smiled. "Yeah. Lighten up. Here; try it for yourself."

He handed Robin a golf club. It rested in his hand, and Robin could have sworn it was saying _throw me _in a tiny golf club voice. Of course, Robin didn't know what a golf club voice sounded like, but-

He threw the golf club like a javelin before his conscious mind could protest. Kid Flash and Speedy nodded, impressed.

"Nice," the archer said, smiling. "Now doesn't that feel better?"

Robin shrugged. "A little," he mumbled.

Kid Flash popped his head in. "My turn?"

The two nodded, and Kid Flash happily took his golf club. As the speedster twirled around in a vortex, Robin once again marvelled at how solid Kid Flash's hair was. The speedster stopped twirling and let go of the golf club. The three stood in silence as the golf club took to the sky and disappeared into the clouds. Ten seconds later, a small object could be seen landing in the water on the other side of the bridge.

The trio were silent. Speedy stepped forward and put a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder.

"That was… beautiful."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Hour Later_

Robin pumped the air in triumph over Speedy.

"In your face! In your face! In your-"

"We're out of golf clubs, guys."

The two froze. Kid Flash shrugged.

"I could always go downstairs and get some more stuff to throw."

Speedy looked over at Robin, who paused. He nodded.

"Just don't take anything from anyone's room, all right?"

Kid Flash was back in a few seconds with a mish mash of different objects, mostly kitchen related. The trio's eyes grew with excitement as they saw the microwave.

"The possibilities…"

Robin smiled. "We could hook it up to a miniature battery…" he said, bringing one out of his belt.

Speedy nodded. "…And make it explode in the water."

Kid Flash grinned. "Cool."

Soon, the preparations were ready. Robin handed over the quickly overloading microwave to Kid Flash.

"Okay, go."

"YO! WHERE'S THE MICROWAVE! AND WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THE KITCHEN EQUIPMENT!"

Loud footsteps thundered up the stairs, and Cyborg burst through the door. And froze.

"What the hell are you guys-?"

The microwave made a high pitched whining noise, and Kid Flash threw it away in alarm. In front of Cyborg. The half robot's eyes widened.

"Oh, no."

The explosion could be seen from the Jump City Bridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Week Later_

Cyborg sat on the chair next to the sofa with Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash. He watched them intently.

"So," Speedy said, twirling a toothpick around his mouth with his tongue.

"So," Kid Flash agreed, scratching the back of his ear.

"Hmm," Robin concurred, crossing and re-crossing his legs in an effort to get comfortable.

"Just the four of us, huh?" Speedy asked.

"Yep," the red headed speedster responded.

"It would have been three," Robin said, "But Cyborg doesn't trust us alone."

Cyborg scowled. "That's _your _fault, not mine."

Silence followed. Speedy leaned forward to look around Robin and at Kid Flash.

"So how are things with Jinx?"

"They're good."

Cyborg frowned. "Jinx? What?"

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Uh… nothing."

Speedy nodded. "Yes. Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

The silence resumed. Speedy cleared throat.

"So… there's no-one else around, huh?"

Robin shook his head. "No-one."

Kid Flash nodded. "We should really do something fun."

The three looked over at Cyborg. He looked at each one of them in turn, his facial expression neutral. He smiled.

"Y'all wanna play Frisbee with Beast Boy's CD collection?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Exactly Three Hours Later_

The explosion could be heard from Gotham City.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Well, now that they're all collected together, I couldn't _not _do a story about the trio, could I? Now, I _know _they didn't _just _make mischief, but hey… Robin's gotta lighten up sometime.

Anyhow, review.)


	17. The Nightmare Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans_.

_**The Nightmare Continues**_

Dick Grayson, Wally West and Roy Harper, all in civilian disguises, sat around the table, the bar abuzz with activity around them.

"So," Roy interjected slowly, "the girls are where?"

"Enjoying a ladies night out," Dick replied, glaring at him warningly.

"Oh come on. I just want to see what they're up to."

Wally leant forward, resting his head on his hand. "Why bother dude? We've got enough stuff here to entertain us."

"Mmm, let me think about that. Beer… or hot Titan girls?"

Dick's glare intensified. "Remember, one of those hot Titans girls is my wife."

"No, she _will _be your wife _tomorrow_," the archer corrected. Dick and Wally groaned.

"Look, just wait until the other guys get here. It'll pick up. Minister's honour," Wally said, putting his hand on his heart.

Dick buried his head in his hand. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into that…"

The speedster patted his friend on the back. "Ah, don't worry about it. You've heard it; you said it was great!"

"No, _you _said it was great."

"Oh, what was wrong with it? Was it the 'genderless' bit? 'Cause there's bound to be aliens in there who aren't ladies _or _gentlemen."

Dick shook his head, rubbing his closed eyes. "I can't believe this…"

Roy sipped his beer. "Well, _I _can't believe you made Vic and Garfield your best men while I'm left sat in the audience."

Dick looked up at his friend, groaning mightily. "Would you let that go? When I asked you, you said you didn't want anything to do with it."

Wally grinned. "Yeah, stop being such a girl."

"I'm _not _being a girl," Roy replied huffily.

"You so are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm _not."_

"Hey guys!"

The three turned to see Victor Stone and Garfield Logan entering. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Where're the other guys?"

Garfield frowned. "Nice to see you too," he said, a slight grin on his face.

"I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant, where are Garth and the two little Spanish dudes?"

"Couldn't make it," Vic replied, shrugging before he sat down.

Wally shrugged. "Well, as long as you're all here… it's time to start the drinking games, methinks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya know what's funny?" Garfield asked, pointing at Roy.

"What?"

"That you guys are Dick's friends, right?"

"Which guys, BB?" Vic asked.

"_You _guys!" he said, gesturing wildly to Wally and Roy. The half robot grinned. Roy nodded.

"So what's funny?"

"You're both carrot tops."

The table was silent.

Wally leaned forward slowly.

"And?"

"And! It's weird is all, since Kori's got red hair and all… and Dick like, wears blue and black."

The table was silent. Wally laughed and shook his head. "You're so damn drunk."

"Oh, I am _not!" _Garfield said, rising to his feet. "In fact, I-" the green changeling felt around in his pockets for a moment, when his eyes widened. He looked over at Vic.

"Vic, could I talk to you in private please?"

Roy smirked as the two walked away. "I didn't know you were _that _close."

Vic looked over his shoulder. "Shut up!"

Garfield drew his attention to him. "Dude, major emergency here."

"Wow, you sobered up pretty fast. Were you faking it back there?"

"No! I _was _drunk, but now I'm scared!"

"Why?"

"Now… think, dude. Did _you _have the rings, or did I?"

"You did."

"Uh oh."

"'Uh oh'? 'UH OH'? What's 'Uh oh', BB? I don't like 'UH OH!"!" he said, shaking the changeling in fear.

"Dude! Settle down! It's not my fault – I remember giving the rings to you anyway."

"No, I gave them to you. Do you remember pestering me for weeks to do it? Saying that you could be responsible and all that? And then I caved in? Do you remember that?"

Garfield cast his gaze downwards. "Kinda…"

"And do you ALSO remember when you lost the rings the DAY BEFORE DICK'S WEDDING?" he asked, his voice a fierce whisper. "BECAUSE HE WILL!"

"All right, all right, dude, calm down. There's no point fingering the blame. We'll just retrace my steps and find them, okay?"

"Yeah, I- Waitaminnit, 'we'?"

Garfield walked over to the table. "Hey, guys, we'll see you later!" And with that, he pulled Vic out of the bar.

Roy smirked. "I told you they were too close."

Wally grinned and filled up his glass. "Hey… you're not slurring yet. Drink more."

Roy gave a salute. "Aye aye."

Dick smiled. "Y'know… I've got a pretty old bottle of whisky hidden in my old room… I was saving it for a special occasion."

The Scarlet Speedster grinned wider. "I think this qualifies."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scarlet Speedster lay on his back, his legs and arms splayed outward as he looked up at the night sky. He could see Dick and Roy doing the same thing out of the corner of his eye.

"Y'know, when I first saw Kori, I was like 'WOWEEE!'" he said, his voice blurring slightly as he did so. Well, blurring was the best word he could think of.

Dick nodded, though incredibly slowly. "Yeah, she's great… but you liked Raven, so… there."

"Yeah, but… Raven is Raven and Kori is Kori."

"So what's your point?"

"Uh… just what I said." He nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Yeah, that's good."

Roy laughed, though he didn't know why.

"Why are you laughing?" Dick asked. Roy shrugged.

"I dunno…"

Dick started chuckling too. "You're stupid, that's why…"

Wally joined in too, though he had _no _idea what was going on. The laughter was becoming borderline psychotic when the door to the rooftop opened. They froze.

"…and then I came up here," Garfield finished, leading Vic up the stairs. He froze as he saw the trio on the roof of Titans Tower.

"Where the hell is it?" Vic asked absentmindedly as he came up the stairs. He bumped into the frozen Garfield. "BB, what-?" he stopped mid-sentence as he say the three heroes.

"What are you guys doin'?" Wally asked. Dick sat up slightly and peered over at them suspiciously.

"Uh… nothing," Vic replied quickly, before yanking Garfield down the stairs and slamming the door behind them.

Dick looked over at Wally. They both shrugged.

"Hey, ladies," Roy said, lifting the bottle of whisky. "Still half a boddle left. You got what it takes?"

"What's a 'boddle'?" Wally asked.

"It's a special word for 'shut the hell up and drink'."

They drank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day_

"Oooaahhh… God."

Dick Grayson had never felt worse in his entire life. And he had felt _bad _in his career. But this was a different kind of bad. The kind of bad that lasted forever. Injuries he knew would heal, but this… this was eternal. At least to his dehydrated, malnourished brain. He squinted as the sun hit his eyes.

"Ugh… go 'way."

Thankfully, the thickly gathered leaves of the trees prevented the sun from grazing his sensitive eyes too much. Dick's brain ticked over that information for a few seconds.

_Wait… leaves? As in trees?_

He looked up to see that he was lying on a country path. He quickly sprang to his feet in alarm, but then instantly regretted it. He ran into the bushes, his hand over his mouth.

A few minutes later, Dick emerged, fresh as a daisy. If a daisy could have bags under its eyes.

He began searching for Roy and Wally, while also trying to ascertain where he was. The country road seemed to stretch out endlessly. Dick groaned loudly. He didn't need this; he was getting married today.

_Married, for God's sake!_

He heard a groan from behind him and saw a body fall from a tree. He heard some shuffling, followed by a more than slightly nauseating retching noise. A few minutes later, Roy stumbled out from the bushes.

"Oooh… where… what?"

"How did you get up in a tree?"

Roy looked up to see the equally haggard Dick. "Good night, huh?"

"From what I can remember. But none of that will really matter_ if I don't get to the wedding!_"

Roy put his hands up defensively. "All right, all right, calm down. We'll get there. We just need to find Wally."

Dick was about to curse loudly when he heard someone speaking behind him. He turned to see a small boy and his dog looking at them strangely. He spoke again, and Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"What's he saying?"

"He's French," Dick replied matter-of-factly. His eyes widened. "He's FRENCH! We're in France! On my wedding day! We're in France on my WEDDING DAY! When my wedding is in America!"

"Calm down, Dick…"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I don't know what the time difference is! The wedding could be over by now! I-"

He was greeted by a slap in the face from Roy. "Dick. Calm down. We just need to find Wally, and then we'll be fine. Okay?"

Dick nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay… okay." They both looked around. "Well… where is he?"

Roy looked back at him. "Well… he _is _the fastest man alive. He might have gone somewhere else in a drunken stupor." Dick shot him a look. "Just… a really _fast_ drunken stupor."

Dick sighed and collapsed to the ground. "I don't believe this… this is supposed to be the happiest day of my and Kori's life and I mess it up for what? To end up in France?"

Roy sat down next to him. "Sorry."

The French boy just looked at them in confusion. His dog came up and sniffed Dick's leg curiously, and he couldn't help but pet it. The dog seemed to be enjoying the attention when it heard something approaching and began barking. The two stood and looked in the direction of the approaching noise.

A familiar red figure came into view. Wally, now in full costume, came to a skidding halt in front of the two, a huge Cheshire grin on his face. He was wearing a beret and carried a small paper bag with him.

"Croissant?"

Dick's eyes thinned. "I'll get you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow… but I'll get you."

Wally's grin faded slightly. "But I'm still Minister, right?"

He sighed. "Wally, get me to my wedding and I'll call you King Flash for the rest of the day."

Wally nodded happily. "Sounds good; let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vic leant over and grit his teeth, trying to keep the smile on his face as Kori walked up the aisle, happily attached to the arm of Galfore.

"What do you mean you didn't find them? What the hell's in the box if you didn't find them?"

Garfield kept his eyes forward. "I bought some new ones."

"You bought-!" Vic stopped himself and lowered his voice. "You _bought some knew ones?"_

The changeling shrugged. "Yeah. I used your card though, so don't feel like you need to thank me or anything."

"I-… oh-…you-…I-…" Vic ran his hand down his face in defeat and moaned, letting his head drop slightly.

Wally grinned as he stood next to Dick, winking at Linda in the audience as Kori still made her approach. Dick leaned towards him slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on Kori. It wasn't exactly difficult to do so.

"Did you change your speech?"

Wally cocked an eyebrow. "What? You mean the 'genderless' thing? Yeah, don't worry about it. The speech is all better now. Trust me."

Dick remained silent in disbelief.

"Honest!"

He took a deep breath, his smile widening as Kori reached him. "Okay…"

The two looked at each other, then looked over at Wally as he began his speech, a huge toothy grin spread across his face.

"Ladies… gentlemen… genderless… we are gathered here today…"

Dick was going to kill Wally. He didn't care how fast he was. He would kill him. He glanced over into the audience and saw Roy snickering away.

_You too._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(There probably could have been some more Robin/Starfire shippyness going on here, but I prefer the more understated shippy stories. It would have been out of place here anyway. And besides, it leaves your romantic minds to think up the conclusion of the wedding for yourselves…

Anyhoo, review.)


	18. What a Feelin'

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans._

**_What a Feelin'_**

Robin didn't like waking up late. It always meant that there was something on his mind. Usually, he would be up around six in the morning, simply to see the sun rise. After that, he would read the morning paper while he ate his breakfast, enjoying the peace that came with being alone in the Tower. When the team had first come together, he had insisted on early morning training sessions before breakfast, but as he spent more time away from Batman, the strict, regimented side of him had deflated considerably.

That was mostly thanks to Starfire. Now, she was an unpredictable one when it came to what time she woke up. The others were like clockwork; Robin always knew the order of things. First Raven would get up and, after some herbal tea, head to the roof or the window of the lounge area for meditation. True, since the Trigon incident, she had spent less time meditating, simply because it wasn't needed. However, she still enjoyed the excuse to tell everyone to be quiet.

Next would be Cyborg, who had set his recharging station to wake him up at eight. How Robin envied him for being able to simply set a time for his body to wake up. He felt none of the fatigue that Robin did when he forced himself to get up early. At first, the half robot had gotten up much later, but that had led to constant arguments with Beast Boy about the nature of breakfast, and, after a particularly terrifying display of anger from Raven, had decided to get up earlier so he could make whatever he wanted.

Beast Boy, of course, had tried to get himself up early to stop the crime against nature that was frying bacon, but couldn't bring himself to get up so early after the first week or so. Naturally, the green changeling was always the last Titan to get up, usually looking like he had spent the night sleeping upside down. Of course, that was actually the case occasionally; depending on what animal he had decided to sleep as the night before.

And then there was Starfire. Sometimes she would be up before Robin, sometimes she would get up after Beast Boy. The times that Robin enjoyed the most were when she would get up after himself but before Raven. Of course, he enjoyed any opportunity to be with her, but there was something different about spending time with her when it was just the two of them. There was no chance of some immature snickering from Beast Boy or an embarrassing comment from Cyborg; it was just he and Starfire, sitting down to breakfast.

There was another small part of him that enjoyed the illusion that it was just them in the Tower, as if they were a…

Robin always paused at this thought. He didn't know what to call himself and Starfire. They certainly weren't just friends, not any more. Hell, Beast Boy had called them a couple once. Sure, it was an offhand comment, and they _were _trapped in an elevator shaft at the time, but it had made Robin think about it for quite some time. Not to say that she wasn't _always _on his mind.

But that was not the case today. Today, he was up late. How late, he wasn't sure. But he just _knew _in his gut that he was up much later than usual. Turning over in his bed, he saw that it was nearly midday. Leaping out of bed, he grabbed the clock and inspected the time more closely, as if it would help him turn time back.

_Midday? MIDDAY?_

He cocked an eyebrow. What could have him so worried that he would sleep in so much?

It was a fact with Robin that if something was on his mind, he wouldn't be able to sleep. However, if there was something his _subconscious _mind was dwelling on, he would sleep longer and more soundly than ever before. Robin had asked Raven about this before, and she had answered that his subconscious mind was most likely trying to tell him something through dreams… usually something important.

The Boy Wonder frowned. His dream hadn't been particularly elaborate. He was floating in space, flying towards the sun. As he got closer, he didn't feel any heat; he just felt more and more at ease the closer he got to the blazing ball of gas.

Then he had woken up.

Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, hoping it would allow him to think more clearly. He removed his mask as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was most definitely something there. He hadn't noticed anything yesterday, but there _was _something that he wanted himself to know. The cold water did him some good as he splashed it around his face and his neck. He stared at his reflection, using his best 'interrogation' stare.

"What is it? What do you want me to know?"

He cocked an eyebrow at the scowl that looked back at him.

_**That's** my interrogation face? No wonder I need to wear a mask._

After drying his face, Robin put said article of clothing back on to his face and made his way to his room to get changed. He decided to proceed with his day as normal. If it was important, it would come back to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire licked an orange thumb and turned the page of the magazine laid on the table, leaning on her right arm as she scanned the page for anything of interest. She had never understood the purpose of licking ones thumb before turning the page of a piece of literature. That is, until she got a paper cut. On Tamaran, the pages of books were made of a much softer and smooth substance; it was impossible to damage oneself with Tamaranian 'paper'. Earth paper, on the other hand, was so cold and stiff by comparison.

She hummed a tune as she absent-mindedly flipped the pages of the magazine. She was bored. Starfire was rarely bored in Titans Tower, but today was an exception. There was little to no noise in the Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone out for the day, having seen a commercial for "_the most powerfully comfortable chair in the world: the _'_Comfort-o-Matic 3000_'." It boasted that it could make one vibrate so fast, they could pass through solid objects. The technical aspects had intrigued Cyborg, while Beast Boy was simply interested in being able to vibrate through walls. He had been fascinated by the subject ever since they had met Kid Flash.

Raven, meanwhile, was away helping Thunder and Lightning with a mission. Beast Boy and Cyborg had already left when they had gotten the call, and Robin and Starfire were asleep at the time. So, after leaving a note, she had gone to help Thunder and Lightning against some strange villain who could sing so loud as to destroy whole buildings. And so, Starfire and Robin were the only ones left in the building. At least, she _assumed _Robin was in the building. Starfire had become curious as to Robin's non-appearance, and so had gone to his room to find him.

She smiled at the memory. She had seen him splayed out upside down on the bed, his arm and leg dangling off the side of the mattress. Unable to resist the temptation, she had run to her room and grabbed her camera, keeping the moment preserved forever on film. Although, she would never actually _tell _Robin she had such a picture, nor would she ever dream of showing anyone else the photo. Robin was so easily embarrassed by such things.

As her eyes scanned the next page, she saw the words 'Superhero' and 'gossip' and immediately stopped her humming. There were various articles spread about the magazine, ranging from Superman being gay to Kid Flash and Jinx being spotted at a small Bistro in France. She saw that the older heroes like Green Arrow were relegated to the left, while the younger heroes were on the right. Not knowing much about the heroes on the left, she decided to concentrate on the right.

One section was about the Teen Titans themselves, the article in question being a small Q&A on the Titans, where people could write in with a question and the magazine would answer it. Starfire wondered how the people who made the magazine could have such knowledge of them, but decided to let it pass.

One question read:

_Q: Are Beast Boy and Cyborg a couple? They do spend a lot of time together._

_A: They are confirmed as being a couple, yes._

Starfire giggled out loud at that. She would have to show it to them when they returned.

_Q: What's going on with Robin and Starfire?_

_A: We think that they're a couple. The signs are there. Perhaps we'll see something happen on Valentine's Day._

Starfire put a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Valentine's Day… she had almost forgotten. A quick glance over at the calendar confirmed that it was in fact Tuesday the fourteenth: Valentine's Day. She wondered if Robin was planning anything. He always seemed so aware of things around him; it would be highly uncharacteristic of him to forget such an occasion. That is, if she was the one whom he wanted to spend his Valentine's Day with.

At that moment, Robin stepped through the door, looking highly troubled. Starfire didn't like that look. It brought back memories of the days when he would obsess over Slade… She shook the thought from her head. Robin had become much better since those early days. Compared to how he was when they first formed, he was the most sociable person in the world. His expression changed for the better as he looked over at her.

"Hey, Star." He looked around the room curiously. "Where is everyone?"

"Cyborg and Beast Boy are out finding a chair, and Raven has left to help Thunder and Lightning on a mission."

The Boy Wonder nodded and made his way over to the cabinet where the cereal was kept. As he pulled a box from the cupboard hanging overhead, he paused.

"On second thought…" he turned to face the Tamaranian. "How about we go out for lunch, Star? Just the two of us."

Starfire smiled excitedly.

_This must all be part of his plan for today! He **does **wish to spend Valentine's Day with me!_

"That would be most enjoyable, Robin."

The Teen Titan leader smiled and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to his Tamaranian friend.

"What are you up to?" he said, curiously looking over at the magazine. Starfire quickly slammed it shut.

"Nothing," she said, not wanting to mention Valentine's Day. It would spoil Robin's plans if he thought he'd been found out. Robin smiled.

"C'mon… what are reading?" he said, reaching for the magazine. She slid it further from his grasp.

"Nothing," she repeated as she stood, lifting the magazine as she went. Robin continued to reach for the magazine, smiling as he did so.

"Now there wouldn't be something in there you don't want me to see, would there?" he asked, as a playful smirk spread across his lips.

"Of course not, Robin," Starfire replied, backing away from the fast approaching Titan. He thinned his eyes and the smile grew.

"I think there is…"

Suddenly he reached out for the magazine, falling over the chair between them as he did so. Toppling forward, he took Starfire with him, and the pair fell into a tangled mess on the floor. As Robin opened his eyes, he realised his head was nestled in a most awkward place on Starfire's chest. Unfortunately, his legs were still tangled with hers and the chairs', effectively pinning him to the floor. He looked up at Starfire, who was also blushing furiously, an awkward smile on her face.

"Heh… sorry… I'll just… uh…"

Slowly, he managed to negotiate his legs out and slowly lever himself up off the embarrassed Tamaranian. The two got to their feet and stood opposite each other.

"Yeah… well…"

"I… yes…"

Starfire picked up the toppled chair and placed it gently back upright. They stood in silence. Robin cleared his throat and awkwardly pointed to the door.

"Shall we-?"

"Please," Starfire interrupted quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the pair walked down the street, Robin couldn't help but be happy at the lack of attention they were getting. Though they were still celebrities of a sort in Jump City, they weren't the spectacle they used to be. Not that the people of the city didn't still ask them for autographs now and then, but the stares were all but gone, the amazed gasps and points happening less and less. The only people who came up to them were tourists and people who had been saved by them at one point or another. Nothing made Robin feel more worthwhile than someone thanking him for saving their child or partner.

He looked over at Starfire as she walked alongside him then down to her idly hanging arms. He suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to hold one of her hands in his, entwining their fingers together. Robin frowned at the thought. Where had _that _come from? Mentally dismissing the thought, he berated himself for thinking he could do such a thing so brazenly.

"Shall we eat at the Pizza Palace today, Robin?"

The Boy Wonder looked over at the Tamaranian stood next to him. Scratching his chin in thought, something in his subconscious mind told him that he should pick somewhere else. Somewhere more quiet. Not quite knowing what his mind was up to, Robin just decided to go with it. His instincts didn't usually steer him wrong – why would they start to do so now?

"No… I think we should eat somewhere different." He thought on the matter, and then snapped his fingers. "I've got it." Without a thought, he grabbed Starfire's hand and led her away. His eyes widened beneath his mask.

_What the hell are you doing? You were just saying how you **couldn't **just go up to her and grab her hand! Now you're leading **her **somewhere!_

Starfire, meanwhile, was ecstatic. _He _was holding _her _hand? Where had that come from? She was so overjoyed, she didn't notice that they passed a furniture store that advertised the '_Comfort-o-Matic 3000_'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg leaned forward threateningly. "What do you mean 'you don't have it'! You said you did!"

"Yeah, dude! That's false advertising! We could sue your sorry butt!" Beast Boy added, his small fang seemingly jutting out more.

The store attendant looked around the store nervously, gesturing for Cyborg and Beast Boy to calm down. "Sirs, if you could please be a bit more quiet, I'll-"

"You'll what? Huh? Get me the chair!"

"I'm sorry, sirs, but the _'Comfort-o-Matic 3000' _is a very popular item! We're sold out!"

Cyborg thinned his eyes. "Fine. But if we find out you were holding out on us…"

"We'll be back," Beast Boy finished.

The two nodded at the store attendant then turned to leave. As they went, they saw Robin and Starfire holding hands as they walked past the store window. Cyborg and Beast Boy froze and looked over at each other.

"Nah," they said simultaneously, shaking their heads.

They shot a warning glare at the store attendant before continuing on to the next store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire brought her gaze away from the window as her sandwich arrived. Taking in the smell of the fresh food on her plate, she smiled in anticipation and contentment. She looked up at the Boy Wonder sat opposite her, who seemed to be staring straight at her, resting his head on his hand.

"Robin? What is wrong?"

Robin shook his head and cleared his throat, his face going a deep shade of red. "I… uh… I was just…"

His sandwich arrived.

"…wondering where my sandwich was."

Starfire smiled and nodded, taking up her own food. He was looking at her. She wondered how many times he had looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. The thought made her blush slightly, and she looked down to avoid Robin's gaze.

"Star?"

"Mmm?"

"Is… something wrong? You haven't touched your sandwich."

She shook her head vehemently. "No, nothing is wrong. See?" she grasped the sandwich and gobbled it up as fast as she could, leaving Robin staring, quite amazed at the display of speed eating.

"Right," he said, a smile spreading across his lips. A thought suddenly occurred to him. His subconscious was working over time today. "Say, Star… you want to go somewhere after this?"

The Tamaranian girl smiled nervously. "Like what?"

"I dunno… a movie, the park…" his eyebrows rose as he thought of something else. "How about a movie _and _the park? By the time we're done, it should be about time for dinner."

"And then we will go somewhere for dinner?" Starfire asked, thinking she was finishing his plan before he could say it. She was expecting him to say 'exactly' or something along those lines.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds nice."

Starfire smiled.

_It must be part of his plan; feigning ignorance in chances of surprising me._

The Boy Wonder pointed to his sandwich. "Just let me catch up with you with my lunch, and then we'll go, okay?"

Starfire's smile increased. "Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't taken long for Robin to finish his sandwich, and soon enough, he and Starfire were off to the cinema to watch a movie. The Boy Wonder was slightly wary of going to the movies at first (some of their more avid fans seemed to frequent the place), but his fears were unwarranted. As soon as they entered the foyer, they quickly realised that it was full to the brim with avid science fiction fans, all dressed in various colourful articles of clothing that made Robin and Starfire look perfectly normal.

The Tamaranian leaned over to talk to Robin, keeping her eyes on the podgy masses of people dressed in strange costumes.

"Robin?"

The Boy Wonder was also keeping eyes straight forward, sending threatening glares at any of the men who were looking at Starfire in a certain way.

"Yes, Starfire?"

"Why are all these people dressed in such a strange manner?"

Robin looked around the foyer, attempting to ascertain exactly what the cause of all the oddly clad people was. As he saw the banner overhead, he smiled.

"It's a _Clash of the Planets _prequel."

"Prequel?"

"It's like a sequel, but it happens before the events of the first movie."

"Right…"

An eyebrow rose on Robin's face, accompanied by a quirky smile. Noticing this, Starfire smiled.

"What?"

"It's just… strange. I've never heard you say something like that."

"Like what?" she asked, cocking a red eyebrow.

"Like Raven."

The two smiled and laughed at that, all thoughts of the hordes of science fiction fans surrounding them gone. Robin threw a cursory glance over the crowd.

"I don't think we're going to get in at this rate."

Starfire frowned. "And I was looking forward to the popcorn, too."

The Titan leader smiled mischievously. "We could still get some popcorn and take it out with us."

"But… Robin…" Starfire said, pointing to a sign above their heads that read:

_All food purchased must be consumed on the premises. _

Robin's smile remained. "So?"

Before Starfire could respond, Robin had already grabbed her hand, and led her into the crowd, navigating his way through by holding his other arm out in front of him. The science fiction fans around them scowled at Robin's rude intrusion, and then stared leeringly at Starfire as she passed. She didn't like the look in their eyes.

"Hey!"

And neither did Robin, apparently. Starfire turned to look at whoever Robin was glaring at. She turned to see a masked Thunder Trooper hopping back nervously, putting his hands behind his back as Robin walked towards him. His voice was panicked and muffled as Robin looked him eye to eye. Starfire looked down and saw that Robin's hand was still protectively encompassing hers.

"What?" the Trooper protested, gesturing wildly. "I wasn't the only one looking at her!"

The Boy Wonder just glared at him, saying nothing. The Trooper tried his best to remain strong, but Robin's glare had brought even the most hardened criminals to their knees weeping. One slightly overweight science fiction fan wasn't going to stand a chance. He yelled out suddenly.

"All right! I reached for her butt! I'm sorry!"

Robin's scowl increased. "Don't tell me," he said, moving so that Starfire was once again in the Trooper's line of sight. She assumed he had turned his head to look at her, the way his helmet bobbed.

"Sorry."

Robin's scowl deepened further. Starfire didn't even think his scowls could go that deep. "Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Right." He turned back to Starfire, once again smiling. "Come on, Star." And, in a most unexpected move, but his arm around Starfire's shoulders, ushering her away from the leering crowd. The Trooper waited until the two were out of earshot, and then turned to friends.

"I could have totally taken him. I mean, who does he think he is? I think that costumes' gotten to him, he thinks he's Robin or something."

As Robin and Starfire walked over to the popcorn counter, his mind was racing, although his face remained neutral.

_What in the name of God are you doing? You've got your arm around her! Where the hell did that come from! She must think you're such a chauvinist… take your arm off her. Now._

The arm remained.

_Arm. I mean it. Move._

He couldn't get the offending appendage to move. He realised that the reason he couldn't remove it was because he liked it. He liked the feeling of protecting her, of holding her close to him. But still… there was a part of him that felt like he should remove it. It felt like he was taking advantage of her. And if there was one thing he couldn't stand the thought of doing, it was taking advantage of Starfire. Her, who was so honest and kind… and wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to anyone else.

That was it. He resolved to remove the arm, when something incredibly unexpected happened. He felt her arm slip around his waist. He looked over at her, but she was looking forward, inspecting what kind of popcorn to get.

_Okay, Robin… calm down… just check before you do anything…_

Gradually turning his head, he looked down over his nose to see that she had indeed put her arm around his waist. Hell, between that and his arm around her… he looked up in alarm.

_We look like a couple._

"I believe I will have the salted," Starfire said, before looking over at Robin. "Robin? What will you have?" she asked, squeezing his waist slightly.

"A couple…!" he said suddenly. Seeing the alarmed look on the faces of both Starfire and the popcorn vendor, he cleared his throat loudly. "Uh… th-that is… a couple of… uh… popcorns… would be… good… um… yeah."

Starfire smiled. "I know _that, _Robin. But what kind of popcorn would you like?"

"Oh!" he said, laughing awkwardly, his thoughts gradually gaining in coherence. "I… uh… salted… is good."

The Tamaranian girl nodded. "Very well." Turned to the vendor. "Two salted popcorns, please."

Once they had received their popcorns and paid for them, the two turned, their arms still around one another. As they looked back at the crowd, they saw that it had increased ten-fold, effectively blocking any way of them getting out. Robin looked over at Starfire, and realised that as a result of their having their arms around each other, their faces were incredibly close together.

"It appears we are… stuck," Starfire said slowly, and Robin tried not to react to the feeling of her breath on his face.

"Uh… yeah," he breathed back, when his leader side kicked in. "I mean… um… you could fly us over."

Starfire nodded, but didn't move. Neither did Robin. As much as he wanted to leave, he was enjoying the closeness too much.

"I suppose I should…" she said, nodding upwards.

"Yeah… I guess you should," Robin replied.

Reluctantly, he slowly removed his arm from her shoulders, and she did the same from around his waist.

_Damn, it almost **hurts**._

She extended her hand to him, and he gladly took it, feeling his feet rise off the ground. He struggled to keep his popcorn level as he rose further into the air, and from the rain of popcorn onto his head, he could tell that Starfire was also struggling. The crowd looked up in a stunned silence as they flew overhead, the Thunder Trooper from earlier fainting as he realised that he had almost touched the _real _Starfire's butt. Not to mention that he had almost been skinned alive by the _real _Robin.

Being a fanboy was a tough life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the movies were a failed plan, Robin and Starfire had decided to adjourn to the park with their popcorns, sitting on a park bench as they ate and watched the people go by. The whole time, Starfire was feeling almost giddy inside from what had happened at the movies. The way that Robin had sprung to her defence was wonderful in itself. The fact that he put a protective arm around her shoulder was… unspeakably good.

On Tamaran, the males were always very forward, and their intentions towards respective mates clear. Robin had initially confused her with his coy interactions with her to the point of frustration on her part. She felt glad that he was finally more comfortable with showing it, although he seemed almost fearful to come close to her after the incident. Her return gesture of putting her arm around his waist had been a complete impulse. She hadn't thought about it and debated it, she had simply done it. And, judging from his reaction, she was more confused that ever about Robin's intentions towards her.

The Boy Wonder finished off the last crumb of his popcorn and scrunched up the box. Spotting a trash can some distance away, he carefully took aim with the ball of crumpled cardboard in his hand and threw it at the trash can. It only just overshot the mark. Sighing, he looked over at Starfire.

"I'll pick it up before we go." He looked over at her container of popcorn. Seeing it was empty, he nodded his head towards the trash can. "You want to try?"

Starfire nodded and pounded the cardboard container into a small, scrunched up ball. Taking aim just as Robin had done before, she threw the cardboard ball at the trash can.

It went straight in.

And Robin's jaw hit the floor.

"Well… uh… good aim."

Attempting to seem as though he wasn't bothered by her so easily beating him, he laid back on the bench, letting his arms dangle around the back of the wooden chair on either side of him. Starfire considered how he was sat.

_Does that mean I should do something? Perhaps rest my head on his shoulder. That is what I have seen many human couples do._

She mentally dismissed the idea.

_Robin and I are not a couple._

_But he became protective of you at the movies._

_He becomes protective of everyone in his team. That is what a leader does._

_He put his arm around you…_

Starfire still wasn't sure.

…_And left it there._

Now she was sure. So as not to appear obvious, she scooted slightly closer to Robin, but not so close that he would wonder what she was doing.

"Star?"

She paused. Had he spotted her?

"Yes, Robin?"

"Do you…" he shook his head. "Gah… never mind."

She looked over at him, concerned. Not forgetting her original intention, she moved ever so much closer to him.

"Robin? What is it?"

"I…" he sighed. "It's not important. Forget I said anything."

"Robin. You are my best friend. If you cannot tell me, I have no choice but to think that we are no longer best friends." She stared at him. "And you do not want that, do you?"

Robin smiled fondly. "No, Starfire." He looked over to her. "I really don't."

She nodded, all business. "Very well. Then what is troubling you?" she asked, moving slightly closer. The sun was now setting in the distance, and Starfire almost gasped at the beauty of the pinkish clouds and the orange sky as the sun fell in the distance. Robin let out a deep breath through his nose.

"It's not really troubling me… I just… do you… ever think about the future?"

She cocked a red eyebrow. "The future?"

"Yeah," the Boy Wonder replied, nodding. "Like, where we'll all be in a few years time. I wonder what'll happen to the Titans…"

She was close enough to make the move… but she was reluctant to do so. "I believe we will be together."

Robin's eyes almost bulged from his mask. He looked over at her. "We-we what?"

"Us. We and our friends. We will be together."

"Oh," Robin replied, and then laughed. "Oh, right…"

"Why? Do you not think so?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. At least, I hope so… but, I meant… like… where do you see Beast Boy in a few years time, for example?"

"I believe he will still be around Raven."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Although they may not be… _together…_ they will still be around each other. In many ways, they require the others' presence."

"I think so too…" Robin said, nodding. "What about Cyborg?"

"I believe he will have a family. With many children. He seems so well prepared to be a father."

Robin nodded, and then looked away from her, concentrating on the sunset before them. "And… you? Where do you see yourself?"

Looking out to the slowly sinking sun herself, she instinctually moved next to Robin and leant over, resting her head on Robin's shoulder.

"With someone close to me," she said quietly. When Robin didn't respond, she decided to speak up. "And you, Robin? Where do you think you will be?"

Again, there was a long silence between the two. Robin sighed.

"I think I'll be with someone close to me, too," he said quietly, without a hint of nervousness or awkwardness in his voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Robin and Starfire leant back in their chairs, smiling with satisfaction.

"You know… it's strange."

Starfire looked over at him with a cute quizzical look. "What is?"

"You'd think that… after eating such a huge meal, I'd feel really bloated. But I feel just right."

The Tamaranian smiled. "I feel just right, too."

Robin looked over at the waiter and raised his hand for the check. Nodding, the thin man had returned in no time, and Robin had paid. As the two left the restaurant, Starfire looked around curiously.

"It is most busy, yes?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah…"

Suddenly, another inspiration struck him. "Hey, Star… you want to dance?"

Starfire smiled and nodded. "But… where, Robin?"

The Boy Wonder pointed to a hilltop in the distance – the same place they had fought Thunder and Lightning that long time ago. Starfire looked back at him incredulously. Robin took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"C'mon… trust me."

He had _no _idea where he was getting such confidence from. If this was all down to his subconscious, he had to remember to thank himself during his next dream. Starfire gripped his hand and pulled him upwards, flying them up and over to the hilltop that overlooked the city. As they landed, Robin looked around the green and brown landscape, making sure there was no-one around. The last thing he wanted was some strange birdwatcher or something recording them.

Starfire stood next to him, a confused look on her face. Noticing this, the Boy Wonder smiled. "What's up, Star?"

"Is it not traditional for humans to dance to music?"

"Right you are, Star," he said, smiling as he reached into his belt. He pulled out his Titans communicator, and held out his other hand, gesturing for Starfire to give him hers. Moving his hands too fast for her to see, he linked the two together.

"I usually have these hooked into the police frequencies, but I can tune into the usual radio stations too…"

Music emerged from the communicators. He looked up at Starfire and smiled.

"…and by linking our communicators together, I can make it loud enough to dance to." He paused. "But not _too _loud, though."

He went through the channels until he found a song he thought was right. A smile spread across the Boy Wonder's face as found the right song. After setting down the communicator, he stood and offered his hand to Starfire, pulling her away as they danced.

"What is this song, Robin?"

"I'm not sure… but it's called 'Sunrise'…" he smiled. "…so I think it works."

Neither knew how to dance properly. They hadn't when they had danced after the Kitten incident. But that didn't matter to either of them. They simply swayed to the music, feeling it flow through them as they danced above the lights of the city, glittering like the stars that always made Robin think of the girl he was holding in his arms now. The stars that made Starfire think of Robin, and all the times they had looked at the stars together.

They danced along to the music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Boy Wonder lay down on his bed, staring up at the roof with a huge grin on his face. This had been one of the best days he had had in a long time. He honestly couldn't remember a day when he had gone to bed feeling this good. Briefly looking back over the day, Robin realised he had never found out what his subconscious mind was trying to tell him. Maybe he had somehow accomplished it during the day…

But if that were the case, Robin would have remembered it when he did it. His earlier happiness fading, he sprung to his feet in frustration.

_What was it?_

As he paced the room, he glanced over at the calendar, continuing on. He suddenly back-pedalled and looked at the calendar again.

_February 14th? FEBRUARY 14TH? _

He quickly ran from the room, heading for Starfire's.

_I can't believe I forgot! Starfire must hate me for forgetting!_

He knocked on the door furiously, and Starfire opened it, an angry look on her face. When she saw who it was, she smiled.

"Robin! I wanted to thank you for such a wonderful Valen…" her face became one of concern. "What is wrong?"

"I… I just wanted to say…"

Starfire cocked her head to the side, her green eyes sparkling in the darkness. Reaching out, he cupped her face in his hand, and she moved into his touch, stroking his gloved wrist with her hand. He moved forward…

A high pitched scream from the left interrupted them, Beast Boy running down the corridor on their left.

"AAAAAAGH! STOP HIM! THAT CHAIR'S OUT OF CONTROL!"

Next, Cyborg rolled past, sitting on a '_Comfort-o-Matic 3000_' with a suitably horrified expression on his face. The chair seemed to be moving along of its' own volition, vibrating with such force it was moving itself along.

"I KNEW THOSE MODIFICATIONS WERE A BAD IDEA…" he yelled, his voice shaking with the chair as it buzzed past.

Raven was next, floating by with a look on her face that silently communicated what she said next.

"Idiots…"

Robin looked back to Starfire and reached out for her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

"Happy Valentine's day, Starfire."

They pulled each other into a heartfelt embrace, each resting their heads on the others' shoulder.

"And to you, Robin."

The two separated slowly and reluctantly. Keeping their eyes locked on one another, they turned and walked in the general direction that Beast Boy and the others had gone, their hands entwined with one another's.

"So… is this where you see yourself in the future?" Robin asked, smiling as he squeezed her hand.

Starfire smiled back, returning the squeeze.

"Yes. It is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Just so you know, Robin and Starfire were dancing to 'Sunrise' by Norah Jones.

Happy Valentine's Day, peeps.)


End file.
